Campaign Snapshots
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: Scenes from the campaign. Bartlet for America goes nation-wide. (CJ-Danny)
1. One Night in Iowa

TITLE: One Night in Iowa  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SPOILERS: Campaign-fic, pre-WH.  
  
SUMMARY: Three days before the Iowa Caucus, the Bartlet campaign gets stuck overnight in one of their rural offices.  
  
NOTE: I'm currently volunteering at my local Howard Dean campaign office (here in Newark, DE) which is a small house - pretty much the same office I have described in this story. A couple of nights ago, we had some out of town people - one of them an official, paid Dean for America staffer - sleep in the upstairs rooms overnight. So this is a piece of reality that I thought I'd throw our favorite gang right into Enjoy.  
  
Thank you, Rhonda!  
  
~*~  
  
Three days. Less than seventy-two hours. Hundreds of cups of coffee would be consumed and hundreds of canvassers would head door-to-door across the rural state. Hundreds of phone calls would be made to hundreds of registered Democrats. Hundreds of news stories would be written about the candidates and hundreds of people would hopefully hear their messages. And when the caucuses began on Monday night, hundreds of voters would still remain undecided. It was the dead of winter, and this was anyone's race.  
  
CJ Cregg wasn't a big fan of Iowa. She wished they were still in Manchester, but the New Hampshire headquarters was mostly empty, everyone eager to get on the road and rolling. As soon as the returns were in on Monday night, they'd be packing up, stopping in New Hampshire for a day, and then skipping out to let Hoynes and Wiley duke it out for second and third. Because it was the Governor's home state, winning there was a given, regardless of the results in Iowa. It was smarter to be in all of states voting next - South Carolina being the most visible - a week ahead of the other candidates.  
  
But for the moment, they were stuck in Iowa these three days. As far as CJ was concerned, they'd already spent way too much time in middle America. Bartlet had headquarters in all ninety-nine Iowa counties, and most of them had been set up since last summer. They'd started out quietly, but they were slowly, steadily building popularity. Ninety-nine offices and all of the money they were raising was a good thing.  
  
"Is he gonna be able to make it to the YMCA rally?" Josh Lyman shouted at CJ from across the room, cheaply partitioned so as to give the semblance of an office. The Iowa Bartlet for America headquarters in Des Moines was occupying a former Goodwill store, the walls stripped bare and the linoleum floor cold and hard. They had a windowed front, covered now in Bartlet signs, but the wide-open, echoing and sometimes drafty space made CJ wonder what some of the other ninety-eight offices were like. She glanced down at her schedule and then raised her hands up in the air, shooting Josh her wide eyes.  
  
"We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago - where the hell is Leo?"  
  
Toby Ziegler barreled through the storefront door, the bell chiming angrily behind him. "Governor's going straight from the soup kitchen to the Y, but someone's gotta run him another suit jacket. Leo just called."  
  
Sam Seaborn slammed down the phone he'd had pressed to his ear for the better part of the last half-hour. He leapt up and ran around the partitions blocking off his card-table of a desk. "Trucker's gonna endorse!"  
  
"Us?" Josh asked, his lips curling. Toby raised his brow as he and Josh circled closer to the desk that CJ had been using.  
  
CJ jumped up at the grin breaking onto Sam's face. "We've gotta get this to the press as soon as we can."  
  
Toby darted past CJ towards the makeshift closet they'd set up near the bathroom. "I'm sending his suit coat with a volunteer. Josh!" Toby called, turning and walking backwards. "Work with CJ on a media event, and Sam, coordinate with Senator Trucker's people. We'll want to get as many bodies as we possibly can at a rally!"  
  
Sam nodded and spun back towards his card table while Josh got on his cell. CJ was already motioning for Carol. "I need you to get on the phone to all the volunteer coordinators across the state. Let them know we might need to caravan people to Des Moines as early as tonight."  
  
Josh covered the mouthpiece of his cell as he heard CJ. He caught her eye, excitement and energy flashing in both pairs. "Oh, definitely by tonight!"  
  
CJ nodded, shooing Carol off to work as the tall woman pushed a chair out of her way and headed quickly for the laptop station. It was time to type up their best press release yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny Concannon was pissed. Iowa in January was like standing in a vat of ice-water, with the added agony of cold wind whipping everywhere. A human body could turn into an icicle at a moment's notice at this rate. It must have been for pure torture alone that these campaign events were held outdoors.  
  
His breath was freezing mid-air as he stood behind a huge crowd of Bartlet supporters. Burrowing his chin down so that half of his face was warmed by the scarf wrapped around his neck, Danny tried to listen to Governor Jed Bartlet. The crowd at the Polk County YMCA was impressive, maybe two hundred people by Danny's rough count, all enthusiastic, holding Bartlet signs. Danny's fingers were too cold to take notes, and in the rush to get to the rally, he'd left his tape recorder on the press bus, which was now God-knows-where. As more wind sharply bit through the layers of his coat, Danny hoped he'd remember enough to file an accurate report later. If not, he would just have to find a campaign representative for quotes.  
  
Maybe, Danny thought mischievously, he could specifically seek out CJ Cregg. He'd only met her twice, but anytime they were in the same room, Danny found his eyes drawn to her - whenever she was on the press bus, his work was left untouched. Glancing around at the base of the dais and off to the side of the crowd, Danny scanned the staffers on hand. CJ was no where in sight; it looked like most of the senior aides were still at the Des Moines office.  
  
Danny focused again on the Governor. No doubt the best orator he had ever seen, Bartlet was energetic as he once again ran through his stump speech. Only Bartlet, combined with the written talents of Toby Ziegler, could make his campaign speech new each time he gave it. The words never got tired, and neither did Bartlet. He was good - good enough to make two hundred people and a grumpy reporter forget about the cold.  
  
Cheering drowned out Danny's thoughts, and he watched the Governor bound down from the dais, shaking every hand he could reach. Bartlet might not be the frontrunner here in Iowa - in fact, he was polling close to the bottom of the barrel - but as Danny watched the New England Governor work the crowd, he knew he was looking at something special.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck," CJ muttered, barely catching a stack of paper before they slid to the floor of the press bus. The bus lurched again as it followed behind the Bartlet Victory Express, the newest addition to the campaign. It was a beautiful bus, complete with beds in hidden places, a bathroom, and a decent kitchenette, plus enough technology to support what Josh had dubbed their 'state of the art media center' - two laptops and three cell-phone chargers that were now permanently fixed to the table-turned-desk.  
  
But CJ wasn't on the Victory Express; she was corralling the press in their lesser-equipped, much older bus that had definitely seen better days. She had less room to work on this bus, and just as she was contemplating throwing herself through the window, her cell phone rang.  
  
"CJ Cregg," she sighed, looking out the window. The afternoon was growing later and colder. CJ knew the look of coming snow when she saw it, and the gray Iowa sky was not giving her much hope. This whole excursion was so last minute that *something* was bound to go wrong. She tucked her coat more closely against her body as she pressed the phone to her ear.  
  
"CJ, it's Josh. The Guthrie County Marriott is going to let us use their ballroom, so we don't have to worry about the weather."  
  
"Guthrie County has a Marriott?" CJ grinned skeptically. They were headed ninety minutes west of Des Moines into one of the most rural counties in the state at request of Senator Elvin Trucker. Approaching seventy, the Iowan had spent nearly thirty years in the Senate, and it was unbelievably lucky that they had received his endorsement, especially when everyone was throwing their money and weight behind Hoynes. They'd have gladly held their announcement event in a wheat silo, should that have been Trucker's request.  
  
Josh snorted. "They have a Marriott. Sam isn't having much luck reserving rooms, though, so unless the roads are clear, we might end up sleeping on the bus or at the Guthrie headquarters."  
  
"I'll give the press a heads up. How big is our headquarters there?" CJ asked, scribbling a note on her pad, her handwriting thrown when the bus again jolted into motion. All the stopping and starting was making CJ crazy. "Shit, Josh, is there a traffic jam up ahead or something?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. And Toby says that their headquarters is in a small, two-story farm house," Josh gulped.  
  
CJ rolled her eyes. "Wow, we probably should have checked that out before herding all troops to Guthrie County, then, huh?"  
  
"I need an assistant," Josh whined.  
  
"Sometimes I think you need a lobotomy. I'm going to get on the phones to local volunteers. Maybe they'll be willing to house out-of- towners and staffers overnight."  
  
"It's already three o'clock! That's not much notice," Josh pointed out helpfully.  
  
CJ sighed heavily, motioning for Carol to head down the aisle of the bus. "Carol, get me the Guthrie County volunteer roster with phone numbers." Turning towards the window, CJ gave her attention back to Josh. "Tell Toby I'm making calls. Did we at least get a room for the Governor?"  
  
Toby's voice replaced Josh's on the cell. "CJ, it's me. Find out exactly how many local volunteers might be willing to lend us their couches for the night."  
  
CJ rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'll have to get off of the phone with you two goobers, first! Tell Sam he'd better try all the motels within reasonable distance, though. I really doubt we're going to be able to drive back tonight. This is a horrible idea."  
  
"I'm having someone check the weather report," Toby groaned. "Call me when you know something."  
  
CJ hung up her cell and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. Standing up as the bus picked up speed, CJ headed up the aisle towards Carol, grabbed the phone sheet, and began making the calls.  
  
~*~  
  
The media was out in full force to cover a rare endorsement for New Hampshire Governor Jed Bartlet. The Marriott ballroom was packed with supporters and press, and more than a few television cameras. As she stood by the televisions in the lobby-turned-overflow room, CJ was excited to report that CNN, C-SPAN, and even MSNBC were carrying them live.  
  
"Sam! Great job getting the word out!" CJ grinned, high-fiving the dark-haired communications aide. "Maybe when Iowa sees this, our numbers will start to look up."  
  
Sam leaned against the television stand and watched as the crowd before Bartlet began to quiet down. He glanced at CJ and smiled. "We're doing all right."  
  
CJ nodded. They were going to win New Hampshire regardless of their performance here in Iowa, and that would come with tons of press coverage, a little name recognition when they got to South Carolina, and all of the endorsements and money from Wiley. As CJ turned her attention to Senator Trucker's endorsement speech, she knew that this was just a start.  
  
~*~  
  
"Josh, I could thump you right now," CJ muttered, throwing her duffel bag over her shoulder as she tried to maneuver herself up the narrow staircase of the Guthrie County Bartlet headquarters.  
  
From the small, wood-paneled lobby - functioning as a reception area for the office - Josh glanced up at the tall spokeswoman. His eyes were innocent. "What? I didn't build this house!"  
  
Toby was back examining the small kitchen, just mere feet from where Josh stood. "They said the kitchen would be stocked. And there are bathrooms."  
  
"I spoke with Pat Morrison, the office coordinator here. She said she'll be bringing by blankets and sleeping bags that some of the local volunteers have donated for the night." Sam was standing in the room off of the kitchen and lobby, a small space being used for phone banking. Three tables shoved next to the window were covered in voter lists, and the mail bins on the side wall were filled with Bartlet bumper stickers, campaign lit, mail waiting for postage, and completed call lists. Sam really liked the look of this small, folksy office - it was clear that a lot of good, hard work was being done here.  
  
CJ was upstairs, but the walls in the old farmhouse were thin. "There are only three rooms up here! And we'll have to sleep on the floor," she yelled before appearing on the stairs. With a heavy sigh, she leaned over the railing to peer at Toby. "What are we doing with the press? Who's left?"  
  
Sam looked out the window. Snow was falling steadily as the seven o'clock hour approached. The Governor, Leo, and Mrs. Bartlet were spending the night on the campaign bus, which would hopefully stay warm overnight. "Most of the people who came in for the rally have found places - volunteers are offering their spare beds, and some people found hotel rooms, though how is mystery that remains unsolved. A lot of the reporters decided to drive away from the storm, but Danny Concannon, Steven Newman, and Tracie Barnes are still with us."  
  
CJ came down the stairs too quickly, her duffel taking out the neat stack of Bartlet for America lawn signs that had been leaning against the banister. The metal frames clanged loudly, unpleasantly, as they crashed to the wood floor. Cringing, as Josh and Toby tried to hide their smirks, CJ rolled her eyes and kneeled down with a sigh. Slowly and frustrated, she began to restack the signs, her duffel bag sliding off of her shoulder with a discouraged thud.  
  
As CJ crouched on the floor, Toby, Josh, and Sam stood by and helpfully watched her. The first five signs that she'd stacked again slipped from their leaning spot against the banister, and Josh couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Wow, CJ, you'd make some campaign volunteer."  
  
Before CJ could fire back an appropriate retort, the front door opened and let in a freezing draft from the porch. "Is this the Bartlet for America county headquarters?"  
  
CJ looked up to see Danny Concannon, standing with his overnight bag and an inane grin. She snorted, frustrated at the weather, the lawn sign mess she'd made, and their apparent overnight accommodations. "No, Nimrod, that big red banner out there that says 'Bartlet' in capital letters is just the newest in decorating trends."  
  
Josh bit his lip to keep from laughing again, and Toby stepped forward. "Shut the door, Concannon! It's eight degrees out there!"  
  
Danny let the heavy green door slam shut before he stopped to peruse the rustic, makeshift office. "Nice place."  
  
Sam walked from the phone banking room into the main foyer. "Where are Steve and Tracie?"  
  
"They decided to brave the drive back to Des Moines, but I think they're crazy," Danny said, dropping his bag to join CJ on the floor. She rolled her eyes as he began to help her stack the last of the lawn signs. "I wouldn't take my chances on the roads at the rate this stuff is coming down."  
  
CJ stood up and wiped her hands. "Join the club. I'm going to see about making some coffee. And if a single one of you complains about *any* of this, I swear to God, I'm gonna say 'I told you so'."  
  
The men watched CJ walk through the narrow hallway into the kitchen before turning curiously to one another. CJ was in a mood that everyone could relate to - it had been a long day - eventful - but now they had effectively stranded themselves in Guthrie County. With campaign workers like Carol, Margaret, and all of the other paid staffers taking beds at scattered local homes, the senior aides were happy to take lesser accommodations. But sleeping at the office was going to be quite the adventure, and there was nothing they could do but try to make the best of it.  
  
~*~  
  
A few of the local volunteers brought to the office some sleeping bags, home-cooked food, and more than enough Styrofoam cups filled with coffee. CJ had taken over organizing the donations, striking up some pleasant conversation with the Iowa volunteers. They were all in awe, impressed to have the campaign big-wigs right there in their own, humble county office. CJ was caught off-guard to realize that *she* was known to these small-town people. Having only worked in California, Leo and Toby had been taking a gamble when they'd brought her on-board: CJ hoped she'd continue to be worthy of the 'graduation day' Toby had offered her.  
  
"We're on the eleven o'clock news!" Sam cried, a bit too excited at that development.  
  
CJ finished wrapping the remains of what had been a delicious tuna casserole. Putting it in the refrigerator, she shut the door and darted out to where the sole television sat. "Nice. I expected that, though."  
  
Sam grinned. "I told Leo we needed to get new polling results."  
  
"CNN/Gallup is going to have one out by tomorrow night that should include reaction from tonight." Toby said from where he sat at one of the phone banking tables, his head leaned back against the wall.  
  
"We did very well today. We need to keep reminding people of this endorsement," Josh decided, momentarily pausing his typing. He sat with the one laptop they had amongst them, now banging away an e-mail to Leo.  
  
"It's our biggest, yet," CJ sighed. It was getting late and she was tired. Stretching her long arms, she let out a deep breath. "Listen, I think I'm going to head upstairs and try to get some rest."  
  
Toby nodded and Sam waved at her. "Go right ahead. I'm probably going to keep my eyes on the news until at least midnight."  
  
CJ yawned as she headed for the stairs. The guys could work into the night if they had to, but she could not function without sleep. As tired as she was today, CJ needed her rest, even if *was* in a sleeping bag on a wooden floor in Iowa.  
  
~*~  
  
The staircase turned where it met the wall and led into a short but narrow hallway. On the right was the house's second bathroom, and to the left was the first room. Further down, two rooms sat across from one another. Each was relatively bare, only a desk, a lamp, two chairs, and cell phone chargers in each. CJ figured that the local volunteers had been using these rooms to phone bank or complete office work. The first room on the left looked good to CJ, so she stepped inside, her eyes squeezing shut as she yawned yet again.  
  
"You joining me?"  
  
"Oh, shit!" she jumped, her eyes jolting wide open. "Danny! You scared me silly!"  
  
Danny was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall with papers spread out around him. He grinned up at the campaign spokesperson; she looked sleepy, and with her hair tousled and make up slightly smudged from the long day, Danny thought she'd never looked sexier.  
  
"Sorry," he shrugged, scooping up his paper into a neat stack. "So, are you?"  
  
CJ leaned against the door frame. "Am I *what*?"  
  
Danny raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Joining me?"  
  
"You wish," CJ smirked. She was usually quite unskilled at deciphering what men were thinking, but it didn't take a genius to see that Danny Concannon had a little crush. Around him, CJ always put forth her best gruffness: she knew she had some kind of attraction to Danny, too. It was undeniable, but that was one mistake this campaign was *not* going to make. She frowned at the reporter. "There are two other rooms up here, so thanks, but no thanks."  
  
Danny's smile was wide as CJ backed out of the room and headed across the hall to one of the others. He heard the lamp switch on next door, and through the wall, he could hear her arranging a sleeping bag on the floor. Oh well, he thought to himself with a smirk, maybe he'd get lucky later in the campaign. Hopefully, they had a long race ahead of them.  
  
~*~  
  
It was two in the morning by Danny's illuminated digital watch. He'd heard Sam shut off the television an hour earlier, but no one had come up the stairs yet. A short, quiet trip down the stairs twenty minutes ago had revealed the sleeping status of the three male campaign staffers. Josh's cheek rested against his closed laptop, Sam had parked his sleeping bag right next to the heater, and Toby had his eyes closed, his head still leaned against the wall.  
  
Danny had spread out his sleeping bag in the front room, and hearing no sound from the woman next door, he'd tried to get some sleep. Even though the house had heating, it still felt drafty, and Danny found himself restless, uncomfortable, sleepless. Sitting up for the third time since his trip downstairs, Danny finally threw aside the sleeping bag and stretched out, standing up again.  
  
Creeping out into the hallway, Danny turned left towards CJ's room. The door was cracked open, and a peek inside revealed a tall woman curled into a ball. CJ had the sleeping bag and accompany blanket tucked tightly around her body - Danny thought she looked cold.  
  
Stepping into the room, the door creaked loudly, causing CJ to shift a bit underneath her bedding. Danny stopped and watched her pull the blankets even closer around her. Her wavy hair partially covered her face, but Danny could see her dark eyelashes against pale skin. The bright moonlight reflected off the white snow as it shone through the window, illuminating the room. Danny decided to take a chance with another step closer to the sleeping woman.  
  
"CJ," he whispered loudly, crouching down by her shoulder. "CJ!"  
  
CJ shifted again, this time cracking an eye open. At sight of Danny, she shot up, her hands flying to tame her curly hair. "Danny! What the hell!"  
  
Danny's hand reached out to calm her. Squeezing her shoulder, he caught her gaze with his. "Shhhh. I just wanted to tell you that it's warmer in my room. That's where the heater is."  
  
CJ groggily looked around the mostly-empty room before letting her sleepy eyes land back on the bearded reporter. "Where are Josh, Toby, and Sam?"  
  
Danny stood up and offered CJ his hand. "Sleeping downstairs. Come on. Let's set you up next to the heater. You're freezing."  
  
Squeezing her hand in his, Danny helped CJ up with one arm before reaching down to gather her sleeping bag, blanket, and pillow with the other. CJ let herself be led into the next room; she was half-asleep, but she was more than aware of the warmth and affection coming from Danny's hand on hers.  
  
In the adjacent room, Danny laid CJ's bedding out next to his, a spot that was undeniably warmer than where CJ had been sleeping. She allowed Danny to help her back down and under the sleeping bag and blankets. He tucked the material gently around her shoulders as her head burrowed down against the pillow. The grogginess and exhaustion overtook her again quickly, and because she was so tired, CJ was nearly asleep again by the time Danny laid down beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
It was maybe an hour later that CJ stirred again, this time waking to find herself toasty and warm. Her back was pressed up against Danny's chest, and she felt his arm tightly around her waist. She sighed with contentment and snuggled closer into his warmth, not sure why she wasn't panicking at his proximity.  
  
"Danny," she murmured, shivering pleasantly as she felt his beard scratch lightly against her neck.  
  
"Are you warm enough now?" he whispered, his fingers lightly grasping her hip through her jeans. "I was worried."  
  
CJ shifted, turning her body until she was now face to face with the reporter. His arms encircled her waist, his embrace tightening. She smiled as her sleepy eyes focused on his. "I'm sure you were. You did a pretty good job of getting me to join you, I see."  
  
Danny averted his gaze momentarily before grinning at the press expert. "You were cold," he explained, humor in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah," CJ breathed, pulling herself even closer to Danny. Their chests were pressed up against one another, and it seemed like heat of a different sort might be building. "I'm sure you were only concerned with my body temperature."  
  
"I'm concerned with your temperature, all right," Danny said huskily. He felt his heart rate increase as he walked his fingers up CJ's back. As his hand reached the back of her head, he sank his fingers into her hair and went for it; bringing her mouth to his, their lips seared together in a kiss hot enough to make them forget all about the Iowa cold. CJ deepened the kiss immediately, her own arms wrapped tightly around Danny. His tongue gently pushed apart her lips, and dancing his tongue around with hers, Danny couldn't help but groan at the smooth feel of her mouth.  
  
"Danny," CJ moaned, the slick heat of his mouth coupled with the soft bristles of his beard a pleasure overload. "Danny!"  
  
They parted at CJ's insistence, and she found herself clutching his shoulders, staring at his lips. He moved to kiss her again, but CJ's hand caught his beard, stilling his movements. "Danny, we can't," she said softly.  
  
Danny held tight to CJ's waist, searching her eyes as he waited for her to move away. When she didn't, he sighed and stroked her lower back. "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
CJ let out the breath she'd been holding, her heart still hammering from the intensity of their kiss. "It's not that I don't want to, Danny, it's-"  
  
He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's okay. I understand. I shouldn't have started this."  
  
Taking a deep breath of air, CJ pulled away from the reporter, sat up, and gathered the blanket around her shoulders. Standing up, her head reeling and her heart pounding, she wordlessly collected the sleeping bag and the pillow. Silently, she found herself rushing from the room, aimlessly heading down the stairs, tears pooling unannounced in her eyes. She'd never felt so much in just one kiss before, and it was overwhelming all of CJ's emotions as she realized just how inappropriate kissing Danny really was. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, this time careful not to knock over the lawn signs, CJ swallowed the huge lump in her throat as she threw her sleeping bag down near Sam. She'd just have to make it through a few more hours, and then they'd be on their way, out of Guthrie County forever.  
  
~*~  
  
As six o'clock hit Iowa, the Bartlet Victory Express pulled away from the Guthrie County Headquarters, volunteers and staffers waving and sending them off towards Des Moines. The roads had been pretty well-cleared by early plow-and-salt crews, and CJ felt reasonably certain that they would make it back to the State HQ in one piece.  
  
With the Governor spouting trivia and snowfall facts, Josh and Sam ignoring him in favor of tracking the early morning news on the Internet, Toby dutifully pouring coffee with Leo and Abbey, and all the rest of the campaign staffers working hard and getting busy, CJ was the last to settle down on the bus. With the wheels rolling and the vehicle picking up speed, CJ dropped her duffel near the door and threw herself onto one of the side- seats.  
  
"Did you get any rest last night, Claudia Jean? You look very tired," Abbey noted, handing the tall woman a cup of steaming black coffee.  
  
Glancing at the back of the bus, CJ caught Danny's eye. He was riding back to Des Moines with them, and sitting unobtrusively near the laptop center. Their eyes met, and a short, knowing smirk was passed between them. CJ quickly turned her attention back to the candidate's wife. CJ knew she looked amused. "Oh, Mrs. Bartlet. You know how this campaign has been. It's always something keeping us awake."  
  
Abbey Bartlet was perceptive, and she quietly glanced between CJ and the red-headed reporter, who was now trying to hide his goofy smile. Abbey's face broke into a grin as she caught a whiff of something interesting brewing. With a wink, she couldn't help but agree. "That's right, CJ, it's always something."  
  
"Thank you for the coffee, Mrs. Bartlet," CJ said politely, forcing a smile. Standing up to head towards the back of the bus, CJ hoped Abbey Bartlet wouldn't get too many crazy matchmaking notions in her head.  
  
Passing Danny on her way to joining Josh and Sam at the laptops, she looked down to find the reporter grinning at her inanely. Not stopping to exchange words - they most definitely, most certainly would *not* be discussing their late-night kiss - CJ instead extended her hand and 'accidentally' slapped the back of Danny's head.  
  
"Oops!" Smiling innocently as she sat down with her colleagues, CJ caught Danny's glare.  
  
She laughed pleasantly, her voice light as she tried to shrug off the fact that there had been something between them last night when they had kissed. But there was no way it could happen - with two days left until Iowa voted and nine months of hard campaigning ahead of them, CJ knew that having anything beyond a professional relationship with Danny Concannon was completely out of the question. But as she tried to focus on what Josh and Sam were discussing, CJ knew it was going to take her quite some time to erase the memory of what she and Danny had briefly, but pleasantly, shared the night before on a wooden floor in Guthrie County, Iowa. * 


	2. Two Hours in New Hampshire

TITLE: Two Hours in New Hampshire  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
RATING: G  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
SUMMARY: Follows 'One Night in Iowa'. There are going to be a series of these stories, campaign snap-shots, if you will, following the Bartlet campaign state-to-state.  
  
SPOILERS: Pre-WH, campaign fic.  
  
NOTE: Thanks to Rhonda, for the great suggestion!  
  
~*~  
  
CJ Cregg stood backstage, side by side with Toby Ziegler and Josh Lyman, watching Governor Jed Bartlet as he addressed a large crowd of supporters. It was nearly quarter to nine; the polls had been closed in New Hampshire for almost an hour and they had all but stolen the nation's first primary election. With nearly fifty-seven percent of the vote, Bartlet had swept his home state, coming away with more Granite State support than any of the senior staff had predicted, even in their headiest projections.  
  
"I love it! We haven't been in here in five days! And yet look at this!" Toby yelled into CJ's ear, projecting his voice to rise above the chanting and cheering of the crowd.  
  
CJ grinned, shivering a bit, both at Toby's optimism and the chill in her bones. Though it was comfortable inside the Manchester Holiday Inn conference center that they were using for their victory rally, CJ had just gotten used to South Carolina's sixty-degree weather. To be plunked back down in the frigid Northeast after five days had been quite the shock. She leaned her head closer to her old friend. "I know! But we won't get this lucky twice! We're gonna have to make a serious case to voters in South Carolina if we want to get this thing really going!"  
  
Josh jumped into the conversation, simultaneously applauding at one of the Governor's most rousing lines. "Hey, I think we've got enough momentum to carry even more than one of the primaries next week!"  
  
"We've just gotta get out of New Hampshire!" CJ yelled back, joining in the raucous clapping and cheering that was now too overbearing for conversation. Balloons fell from the rig above the stage, and yet another exuberant cry went up, hailing New Hampshire's greatest son, tonight, the landslide victor.  
  
~*~  
  
It was just after ten pm and the rally attendees were almost done filtering out of the Holiday Inn. Governor Bartlet was finishing up a live satellite interview with Larry King, and as Leo, Toby, and Josh prepared for their departure, CJ was charged with corralling their press. Members of the media stood in the make-shift press area in the lobby, either chattering amongst themselves or on cell phones, all trying to file stories and make their deadlines. Stepping up onto a chair near the front of the room, CJ thought a moment before deciding to elevate herself onto the table.  
  
"Guys! Can I get your attention!?" A moment of noise passed, and CJ frowned.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Sam Seaborn chuckled from his vantage point at the back of the room as the press continued to clamor loudly. As the reporters continued to ignore CJ, Sam stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistling with the pitch of a coming train. Silence fell over the thirty or so members of the press with a sudden thud, most of them turning to glaring curiously at Sam. With amusement, Sam raised his hand and pointed their attention back towards where CJ was still standing on the table.  
  
Smirking at Sam and rolling her eyes, CJ cleared her throat. "I've got time for just a few questions. And I mean *a few*! We're shooting to get back on the road by ten-thirty."  
  
"What's your reaction to the Governor's win tonight, seeing as he didn't even spend a full day in the past week campaigning here?"  
  
CJ shrugged candidly at the reporter. "Well, Jonathon, we couldn't see spending any more time in Governor Bartlet's home state when our polling - and everyone else's polling - showed us as the clear winner over Senators Hoynes and Wiley."  
  
Danny Concannon was in the middle of the press pack, watching CJ as she answered another question. Her hair was wild tonight, most likely from the increased southern humidity she'd been immersed in for the past five days, and she looked naturally gorgeous. Just, Danny thought with a slight warmth, like she'd looked last week in Iowa after they'd kissed. Danny couldn't stop thinking about their brief, late-night tangle, and he wondered if it was on CJ's mind, too. They hadn't talked once since then, outside of the daily briefings, and Danny knew he had to set things straight with CJ. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, but mostly, he wanted to stop feeling so guilty.  
  
Turning his attention back to the politics at hand, Danny had to marvel. The Bartlet campaign had rolled into New Hampshire right around eight that night, just as the polls were closing, and Danny found it incredible that they'd pulled off such a glaring win. "CJ!" He yelled, raising his voice over his colleagues.  
  
Towering over the press, CJ easily caught sight of the red-headed reporter. Their eyes met strongly as she gestured towards him. "Danny?"  
  
"Does the Governor plan to spend more than *two hours* in any of the other states set to vote next week, or do retail politics no longer have a place in this campaign?" Danny asked with a grin, his question part- sarcastic, part-serious.  
  
CJ raised her brow, smiling like a cat, quick with a response. "Well, I'll admit that we got off easy here in New Hampshire, and I'll also admit that now that this primary is over, this campaign is about to go national. We're not going to take for granted our spread of support, and we're going to try to widen and maximize whatever media attention we can get. That being said, we're also not going to forget about the message we've been trying to deliver since Iowa."  
  
CJ let her eyes slide away from Danny. She couldn't let herself linger too long on the thought of what had happened in Iowa; their encounter a week ago had left her slightly reeling - she hated the fact that she liked his kiss so much. Her eyes landing on Sam, who was anxiously gesturing at his watch, CJ shook her head and threw her thoughts back to work. "Sorry, guys, Sam's saying we've gotta go. I'll be available for more comment when we get back to South Carolina in the morning."  
  
"Will you be on the press bus?" Someone called out as CJ expertly dismounted from the table.  
  
Grinning at the press, CJ gestured behind her at her assistant. "Sorry, Steve, but Carol drew the short straw this time. Don't drive her nuts - try to get some sleep. We've got a full day tomorrow starting in Columbia."  
  
With that, CJ joined Sam and they quickly began walking. As Carol began calling out directions and information, Danny slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and watched as CJ disappeared from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ could hear the Governor's loud and charismatic voice even from her position at the back of the moving entourage of staff. Bringing up the rear, CJ kept glancing behind her. The last thing she wanted was to strand someone in Manchester.  
  
"I've gotta tell you guys, I was really surprised when Larry King suggested we might not do this well in South Carolina. Can you believe that?" Governor Bartlet chuckled, his sarcasm turned on, characteristic and infectious.  
  
Toby glanced back at CJ and rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her before turning to Leo. "We have *got* to come up with an airtight media strategy before we get to Columbia. This has been part of the discussion all week, but now that Hoynes is going to be down there, too, we really have to cement our plans. I don't want this campaign getting bogged down or thrown off track because we didn't cross our t's."  
  
"Talk on the bus!" Leo suggested in a 'what do you want me to do' tone of voice. Raising his brow at the bearded speechwriter, Leo began walking faster while Toby turned his attention to Sam. They were rapidly approaching the bus, and he wanted his instructions to be clear before they all boarded.  
  
"Listen, this has to be you and CJ. Stay up all night if that's what it takes, but I want something set in stone by morning!"  
  
Sam glanced at CJ, who shrugged in resignation. The young communications expert turned accusingly towards Josh. "What are the two of *you* working on all night?"  
  
Josh covered the mouthpiece of his cell and looked distractedly at Sam, the entourage getting closer to the waiting bus. "What?"  
  
"I said-" Sam began, cutting himself off. It didn't matter. "Never mind. Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Donna," Josh responded, stopping at the door of the bus to let everyone stream past him.  
  
Sam stopped, too. "Who's Donna?"  
  
CJ joined them, doing a mental count as she watched the staffers filter up the stairs of the coach bus. "Oh, the blonde, right?" She looked at Sam with one eye, the other still keeping track of their people. "His new assistant."  
  
"You found an assistant?" Sam said, impressed. "Thank God."  
  
"Well, technically she found me," Josh replied, distracted with the call. "Yeah, sorry, I'm here. I need all three South Carolina binders on that shelf. And the Delaware and Oklahoma ones, while you're at it. No, you're not gonna make the bus. We're about to head out, just catch the train, and expense it..."  
  
Sam looked at CJ, shrugged again and headed up the stairs, disappearing onto the bus with his laptop case hanging over his shoulder. Shooing the still-talking Josh onto the bus, CJ found herself to be the last person standing outside. Pulling her overnight bag closer to her body, CJ was just about to take the first step up onto the bus when she heard her name.  
  
Stopping, she looked towards the sound. "Danny, what are you doing? The press bus is around the corner."  
  
The redheaded reporter jogged up to her, catching his breath as he stopped in front of the Bartlet Victory Express bus. "I know, but we've still got a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
CJ eyed the reporter strangely. "Danny, we're trying to get on the road. Do you see this bus, engine running, everyone on it but me?"  
  
Danny stuffed his hands down into the pockets of his black overcoat. He held CJ's gaze in his as he shook his head. "I know, but I feel like I've been avoiding you, and I didn't want you to think that I am."  
  
CJ glanced up at the bus driver and then back at Danny. "Why would I think you're avoiding me?"  
  
Danny cleared his throat, his breath white in the chilly, late-January air. "Well, after what happened last week in Iowa, I feel like I might have been treating you with - or behaving in a manner that was-" he cut himself off and smiled shyly as CJ watched him. "I'm sorry," he softened his tone. "I just really like you, that's all."  
  
CJ shifted her feet and smiled genuinely at Danny. She shook her head and glanced up at the clear, cold, New Hampshire sky before settling her eyes back on Danny. "I really like you, too. But Danny, I know you understand why-"  
  
His eyes widened and the reporters stepped momentarily closer to the spokeswoman, stopping her from continuing. "Hey, that's all I needed to hear." He gestured behind him and began stepping away, back pedaling. "I've gotta get back to the press bus."  
  
CJ shook her head, a half-grin covering her expression. "See you in South Carolina," she called, stepping onto the campaign bus. Danny was such an enigma, and CJ knew she had to keep fighting the way he'd been able to make her heart race and her stomach flip. With a big sigh, she made it onto the bus and watched as the driver shut the door behind her. "Thanks for waiting."  
  
"We ready to drive, Miss Cregg?"  
  
CJ tossed her duffel into the overhead storage as she glanced at the driver. "Let's hit the road," CJ confirmed before walking back to join Sam. "It's now or never," she murmured under her breath, letting out a deep breath as she flopped into the seat across from Sam. Ready or not, South Carolina was coming. It was time to make their case to a whole new set of voters. * 


	3. Three Miles South of the Border

TITLE: Three Miles South of the Border  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Follows "One Night in Iowa" and 'Two Hours in New Hampshire'. Third in my Campaign Snapshots CJ/D series.  
  
SPOILERS: Pre-WH, campaign fic.  
  
NOTE: If you've ever been to South of the Border, you'll probably appreciate this story. If not, you'll be humored by the description. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"CJ!" Sam Seaborn excitedly poked CJ Cregg's shoulder, hoping to rouse her quickly. "Wake up, CJ!"  
  
The poking jarred CJ awake, and opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she realized was the soreness in her neck. Dozing against the window with only her sweater from yesterday as a pillow had *not* been wise. "Sam?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep as she rolled out the kink in her neck. "Where are we?"  
  
"Like, fifteen minutes away from the South Carolina state line. We're getting really close to South of the Border! I wanted to make sure you got up in time. We have to convince the Governor to make a stop!"  
  
CJ blinked a few times and cleared her throat. "What the hell time is it?"  
  
Sam was ridiculously energized as he gestured out the window. "Six- thirty or so. It's a beautiful day! And there's no better place to enjoy it than at South of the Border."  
  
CJ yawned, eyeing Sam skeptically. "That's just a tourist trap, isn't it?"  
  
Sam grinned at CJ, standing up in the aisle. He put both hands over his head, emulating a hat. "Land marked by a two-hundred foot tall tower capped with a Sombrero. Not to mention a ninety-seven foot Mexican named Pedro, the official South of the Border Mascot."  
  
CJ was coming awake. She glanced down the length of the bus; nearly everyone was still asleep. Looking back to Sam, she raised an eyebrow. "And you've seen this yourself?"  
  
Sam clapped his hands together as an animated look fell over his face. "I couldn't sleep after we stopped working, so I got on the Internet. Saw pictures. I'm telling you we've gotta stop, CJ!"  
  
"Can't we just look out the side of the bus? It's not like you'd miss a two-hundred-foot high sombrero," CJ pointed out.  
  
Sam's face fell in disappointment. "What kinda attitude is that? This is our one shot! We're ahead of schedule, so there's time - we'll turn it into a press event!"  
  
CJ stared at Sam's boyish, keyed-up expression before breaking out into giggles. Shrugging her shoulders, she shook her head and grinned. "Only in this campaign would South of the Border be a thing."  
  
Sam enthusiastically tapped CJ's shoulder as he darted past her. "I'm gonna run it by Leo!"  
  
"Knock yourself out," CJ snorted, chuckling as she flopped back against the bus seat. They'd been driving since leaving New Hampshire the night before. CJ was exhausted; she and Sam had worked on a press strategy until nearly 3 in the morning. Sleep was a rare commodity on this campaign, CJ was starting to find, and as she looked out the window, she knew she wouldn't be getting much in the next seven days. With Iowa and New Hampshire behind them, the campaign was being kicked into high gear - they had primaries to win.  
  
~*~  
  
The Governor looked intrigued as he tapped his chin thoughtfully and studied Sam. "Fourteen gift shops, three restaurants and a Sombrero tower? A campsite and a wedding chapel? 300 hotel rooms?" Jed Bartlet looked amusedly at his far less humored general chairman. "Leo! We should have set up our headquarters there!"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and looked sternly at Sam. "We don't have time in the schedule to stop at the border thing, okay?"  
  
Josh rubbed his eyes as he gulped coffee. "I don't know, Leo, it's quaint. It might play well in photos."  
  
"With Pedro?" CJ asked skeptically, glancing between Josh and the Governor. "I don't know. We want to be taken seriously in South Carolina, don't we?"  
  
Toby glanced at CJ. "Well, then the sombrero should definitely take care of that."  
  
Sam frowned. "Forget the media! I'm just saying, we have to stop driving sometime. CJ can brief the press on the day's schedule. And while we're there, we'll just take a quick look around."  
  
Governor Bartlet grinned. "Then it's settled! How far away is this place, Sam?"  
  
CJ looked out the window as she heard the Governor's question. Gasping, she gestured for the others to look, too. "Oh no! That sign right there says 'you are three miles South of the Border: stop, go back! You've missed us!'"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking towards the front of the bus, his coffee in tow. Leo followed, not in the mood for nonsense as Josh sat back in his seat and smirked. The Governor was perturbed as he got out of his seat to catch sight of the many 'South of the Border' signs peppering the roadside.  
  
"How do you miss a two-hundred foot Sombrero tower?" Bartlet wondered aloud.  
  
CJ turned her head sharply. "That was my thing exactly."  
  
Sam harrumphed and rushed up the aisle of the bus. "We're not done with this!"  
  
~*~  
  
CJ stepped off the glass elevator and took it all in, stunned in a sick sort of way that so much *stuff* could be plopped down in literally the middle of nowhere. The early morning sun was not yet fully bright, and she did not have to shield her eyes as she took it all in.  
  
"I told you this would be worth it," Sam grinned happily, leaning over the railing that was keeping the Bartlet for America senior staffers from plunging two-hundred feet down.  
  
Josh put his hands on his hips and whistled as he looked out over the terrain. The two-way highway went on forever, but other than the South of the Border establishments, there was nothing as far as the eye could see. He glanced at his old friend with a blank expression. "Oh, yeah, Sam, standing in the brim of a huge sombrero was definitely worth having our campaign bus cut suddenly across the grass median on I-95."  
  
The elevator dinged at that moment, revealing Toby, Leo, and Governor Bartlet.  
  
"Sam, I'm just gonna, you know, kill you," Leo muttered, glancing at his watch. "It is six minutes after seven. If we are not on the road again by seven-thirty, I swear to God..."  
  
Sam spun around, both hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm sorry about the quick turnaround. But you've gotta appreciate the view!"  
  
Governor Bartlet looked out into the distance, a content expression on his face. "There is no view. And that, my friends, is the beauty of this whole thing."  
  
Toby sighed loudly. "Sam, if the press writes that the Bartlet for America campaign routinely breaks traffic laws, I'm gonna blame you."  
  
CJ turned around and moved towards the elevator. "I'm going down to brief the press."  
  
Josh, Toby, Sam, Leo, and the Governor began to walk around in the Sombrero, discovering that the view was the same on all sides. When the elevator chimed open, a group of reporters filed off, just as amused by this campaign pit-stop as everyone else.  
  
CJ was about to step onto the elevator when Danny Concannon appeared before her. "Hey," he grinned. "You tired of the view?"  
  
She pressed her lips together and avoided his strong eyes. Their kiss a week ago had left CJ reeling, and in New Hampshire the night before, another spark had passed between them. Feeling shy, CJ stepped into the elevator. Now, at the sight of him here, she felt her stomach flipping. "Yeah, time to get back to work."  
  
Danny pressed the down button, and gave CJ a smile. "I'll ride down with you, then."  
  
"And miss the chance to stand in the two-hundred foot sombrero tower?" CJ crossed her arms over her chest, smiling down at the ground. She hated how this reporter - this reporter! - could make her feel like a nervous high school kid again.  
  
"We can't have it all," he chuckled, watching CJ, trying to gauge if she was in any way upset with him. Trying to talk to her last night as the buses were about to leave Manchester hadn't been his most brilliant idea, but he *had* managed to discover that she liked him, too. The glass elevator door slid shut and began to slowly move down the tower shaft. Danny glanced at CJ, their eyes connecting. "So, CJ-"  
  
CJ turned sharply towards Danny, not stopping to think. In a heartbeat, she was across the elevator car, her hands sliding from his shoulders up to cup his face. With a sharp intake of breath, she pulled his mouth to hers, their tongues automatically thrusting against one another as Danny's hands fell to CJ's waist. Pulling her body flush with his, the kiss turned deep and hard, both of their heart rates soaring instantly.  
  
Breaking apart with a gasp, CJ's hands quickly fell from Danny's face. "I-I-I don't know what the hell is wrong with me," she breathed, stepping tentatively backwards, self-consciously smoothing down her hair.  
  
Danny grinned as the elevator slowly approached the ground. "I'm not complaining."  
  
CJ squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassment flooding through her. "Oh, God, I can't believe I just did that."  
  
They elevator opened with a chipper clang, revealing a waiting group of reporters who eagerly stepped in as CJ and Danny stepped out. Thinking quickly, Danny grabbed CJ's wrist before she could escape. Dragging her into one of the many gift shops that South of the Border offered, Danny led her to a quiet corner near a ridiculously-large barrel of shot glasses.  
  
"CJ, look, I understand why it'd be a bad idea to get involved with-"  
  
CJ's eyes widened. "A bad idea, Danny? Try again! If it ever got out that a campaign staffer - the official *spokesperson* for cryin' out loud! - was having an affair with a member of the press corp? Forget about it! My career's over! Not to mention the reputation and the shaky-at-best support that this virtually unknown Governor is working his ass off for!"  
  
Danny, still holding CJ's wrist, gave her a gentle squeeze. "Whoa, down girl! I was just trying to point out that we have this chemistry. I am not suggesting that you jeopardize this campaign or your own position."  
  
CJ pulled her hand from Danny, knowing she couldn't give in to the warmth of his fingers. Tearing her eyes from his, CJ squeezed them shut and sighed. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I hate this."  
  
Danny fought his urge to pull her into his arms. CJ Cregg was the most beautiful, charming, funny, smart, and all-around intriguing woman he'd ever met. Not one for declarations, nonetheless, Danny knew that this was the woman he'd been waiting for - the one he would be in love with forever, if only they could take the first step. "CJ, do you want me to walk away right now? I can ask to be put back in the White House press room. I'll be going back there in November, anyway, and-"  
  
CJ shook hear head, swallowing the lump rising in her throat. Danny looked so willing, so ready, to give her anything she wanted. It was so goddamned ironic. "Danny, no, we're adults. We have to do our respective jobs and ignore the fact that there's this thing between us. We have no other choice."  
  
Danny nodded, watching the taller woman slide past him and out the door, into the South Carolina morning. Standing alone in the oversized gift shop, Danny had to sigh with a mixture of discouragement and elation. There *was* a thing between them! He hadn't completely misread the signs. Right now the timing was all wrong, but Danny hoped that if he played his cards right, maybe - just maybe - he might have a chance with the woman of his dreams. * 


	4. Four Speeches in Delaware

TITLE: Four Speeches in Delaware  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Follows "One Night in Iowa", "Two Hours in New Hampshire", and "Three Miles South of the Border". Part of the Campaign Snapshots series.  
  
SPOILERS: Pre-WH, campaign fic  
  
NOTE: I very much appreciate all the compliments this series has garnered so far. I really love hearing from everyone, and it definitely helps the writing happen faster. Thank you!  
  
~*~  
  
CJ stepped off of the campaign bus, fighting the waves of nausea rolling through her stomach. They had been driving for the past eight hours, and before their evening flight out of Philadelphia, the Bartlet campaign was making a quick, half-day visit to Delaware. CJ didn't know what was going on with her stomach but she *did* know that the eggs she'd eaten that morning had been interesting, to say the least.  
  
"Delaware only has fifteen lousy convention delegates! I don't who had this brilliant idea, but this is a bigger waste of time than Sam's pit- stop at South of the Border," Toby grunted, accidentally shoving CJ aside with his oversized laptop case. Reaching out to steady her with one hand, he frowned. "Sorry."  
  
Sam was right behind them. "It's been three days since South of the Border, Toby! Get over it! And we're here because both Hoynes *and* Wiley have ignored this state - We have a definite chance at winning this primary, and come the general, Delaware voters won't forget who paid attention to them."  
  
Josh and Donna appeared on the roadside as they all gathered together. "I can't imagine why the other candidates would ignore such an important state like Delaware," Donna grinned, suddenly noticing CJ's pale complexion. "Whoa, CJ, are you okay?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the tall campaign spokesperson. Her eyes were now shut as a hand fell over her stomach. Dropping her bag onto the frozen ground, she groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Uh-oh!" Leaping forward, Toby grabbed CJ by the waist and spun her around before she could hurl on the others. Just in time, Toby helped CJ bend over a clean patch of snow as she clutched her middle. Thanks to his quick thinking, CJ had but narrowly avoided throwing up on her fellow staffers.  
  
"I'll get her some water," Donna decided with a grimace, darting back to the bus while Josh crinkled his nose. Sam, ever the gentleman, dug into his pocket and handed CJ his clean handkerchief.  
  
Toby squeezed CJ's shoulders methodically as the taller woman stood up and took Sam's handkerchief. "Why does it not surprise me that you carry one of these?" She smiled faintly, using the cloth to wipe her forehead instead of her mouth. Getting sick, despite the frigid temperature, had caused her to grow warm.  
  
CJ downed some of the water that Donna had returned with, and after a shaky, deep breath, she looked amongst her colleagues. "I think I'm okay, guys, thanks."  
  
Leo suddenly appeared amidst the small huddle, unaware of the minor incident. "What the hell is going on? Let's get going - he's got four different stops to make in the next six hours!"  
  
"CJ got sick." Toby explained, picking up CJ's bag. "Where's the bus?"  
  
"I'm fine," CJ weakly protested, not quite sure if that was the case yet, but she didn't want any fuss.  
  
Leo glanced behind him and gestured at a large University of Delaware parking garage. "Getting parked in there for at least the next two hours. His first speech is on campus, and the second is at the state headquarters on Academy Street. It's within walking distance."  
  
Josh looked up from his copy of the schedule and glanced between CJ and Leo. "Then he's speaking at the UAW headquarters in Wilmington before serving as the keynote at tonight's State Party gala. CJ should rest on the bus until then."  
  
"Guys, really, no, I'm fine," CJ swore, hoping to convince them that she didn't need to stay behind. Hoping to ignore the nausea in her stomach, she tried to nod convincingly instead.  
  
The Governor approached the group, having heard what happened. "CJ, my wife is waiting for you back on the bus. Let her go have a look."  
  
Taking a deep breath, not wanting to argue with the Governor, CJ took her bag from Toby and glanced among the group. "Thanks," she murmured. "I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."  
  
Everyone stepped aside to let CJ pass by. When she was gone Governor Bartlet grinned and clapped his hands together once. "Welcome to the First State. Does anyone know the date on which the Delaware delegation ratified the Constitution?"  
  
Toby slid his eyes towards the Governor. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Sam and Josh exchanged skeptical glances as the Governor widened his eyes amusedly at Toby. Donna stepped forward, a big smile breaking out onto her face. It was rare that she knew the answer to one of the Governor's many trivia questions. "December 7th!"  
  
"Year?" Bartlet immediately demanded, turning enthusiastically towards the young blonde.  
  
"Damn!" Donna muttered, stamping her foot against the snow. She should have known he'd get her, somehow.  
  
"1787, now can we *please* get a move on? The University President is waiting, Governor," Leo pleaded, rolling his eyes, a small grin belying his annoyance.  
  
Jed sighed and began to walk. "You kill all my fun, Leo, all my fun."  
  
Leo smirked, looked at his staff, and cocked his head in the direction that the Governor was going. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think I have food poisoning?" CJ asked, her words muffled for the thermometer in her mouth.  
  
Abbey Bartlet put a finger to her own lips. "Shh, stop talking until your temperature registers. And no, I don't think you have food poisoning. You'd have gotten sick a second, third, maybe fourth time. Whatever you ate in Greenville this morning probably just didn't agree."  
  
CJ sighed and leaned back against the pillow Abbey had propped up for her. Stretching out her long legs on the long sofa-turned-bed, she wished the churning in her stomach would stop. When the thermometer beeped, Abbey expertly whipped it from CJ's mouth, looked at it, and dipped it back into the sanitizing alcohol she kept in her bag. "Slight fever, nothing severe. I don't want you outside in this cold until it goes back down, though."  
  
CJ groaned. "Abbey - Mrs. Bartlet, please! I'm okay. I need to be with the press. He's got four speeches in a row!"  
  
"Relax! Carol is there. And Sam and Toby know what to do, though I daresay I'd trust Josh around reporters." Abbey was rooting around in the campaign bus's refrigerator. "You're going to drink a glass of ginger ale for me right now, and then an entire bottle of water after that, okay? If you're hungry, just crackers or toast until you feel confident trying anything more."  
  
CJ closed her eyes, realizing it was futile to argue with a doctor like Abigail Bartlet. "Thank you, Ma'am."  
  
Handing CJ a glass of fizzy ginger ale, Abbey sat down beside her husband's press secretary. "There you go. Once your stomach settles, I'm going to give you some Tylenol for the fever."  
  
CJ sipped at the liquid and took a deep breath. "I feel bad, you missing the speech on my account."  
  
Abbey rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times I've heard that damned speech already? I promise you I'll live if I miss an event or two."  
  
CJ smiled, looking down at the bubbling drink. She glanced up then, her eyes meeting Abbey's. "I guess this isn't always easy for you."  
  
Abbey sighed, shaking her head. "He's my husband, and whatever he wants to do, I'll be behind him one hundred per cent. But you're right, it isn't always easy. It can't be - marriage never is."  
  
CJ swallowed another mouthful of the ginger ale. "I guess it isn't. Not that I'd know, but I can imagine."  
  
"You're still young, Claudia Jean. You'll get married some day," Abbey grinned, patting the taller woman's shoulder. "I have a sense about these things."  
  
"Does your sense have any idea *who* I'll be getting married to?" CJ grinned at the personal turn their conversation was taking. She admired Abbey Bartlet and on this campaign full of men, it was wonderful to have someone she could occasionally let loose with.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm not psychic, though there is a certain reporter traveling with us that you seem to be quite-"  
  
CJ felt her heart jump and her eyes widen with shock. "Abbey! Are you crazy?"  
  
"Not crazy. Not blind, either. Anyone can see it, CJ," Abbey chuckled. She'd noticed the way CJ Cregg and Danny Concannon flitted around one another; she knew something had happened in Iowa, and three days ago at South of the Border, she'd seen them going into a gift shop together.  
  
CJ felt her stomach lurch again. "Anyone can see it? Meaning your husband? Meaning Leo?"  
  
Abbey smiled in satisfaction. "So there *is* a thing going on between you two! I knew it."  
  
CJ shook her head rapidly, her wavy hair flying out. "There is absolutely nothing going on, Abbey, and if the Governor or Leo thinks that there is, I hope you will let them know that I have nothing but a professional, focused, and totally appropriate relationship with members of the press. Furthermore, there is no way that I would in any way jeopardize-"  
  
Abbey shushed CJ by gesturing towards her still-half filled glass of ginger ale. "Keep drinking. And don't have a nutty. I didn't mean to imply that my husband or Leo pay attention to these kinds of things. But I do. And I think the two of you would make an adorable couple."  
  
CJ downed the rest of the ginger ale and closed her eyes. "Abbey, it's impossible. Especially now."  
  
Abbey waited for CJ to open her eyes again. When the younger woman did, Abbey gave her a tender smile. "Honey, nothing's impossible if you're in love."  
  
CJ felt a wave wash over her, and this time it wasn't the nausea. Her heart flipped as she thought about Danny, the feel of his mouth on hers, and the way he looked at her. Groaning, CJ leaned back against the pillow. Love. Was that what she was feeling? They barely knew each other, but there was that tingle, that undeniable magnetic pull that time and time again kept drawing CJ to Danny.  
  
Abbey smiled again and stood up. "Don't worry CJ. I think everything will work out beautifully in the end."  
  
All CJ could do was smirk as Abbey headed back up the aisle of the bus. If only it could be that easy.  
  
~*~  
  
The Hotel DuPont was located on the corner of 11th and Market Streets in the center of Wilmington's historic district. CJ stood looking out into the square where a huge statue of Cesar Rodney atop a horse commanded attention. It was starting to rain as well-dressed guests of the Delaware State Democratic Party's annual gala filtered into the ornate, plush, extravagant lobby. CJ held tight to the walkie-talkie she'd been using and hit the talk function.  
  
"Josh, this is CJ. Are we sure he can't switch with the State Treasurer?"  
  
Josh's voice instantly crackled through the unit. "I tried, but they want the Governor to speak last - he's the guest of honor."  
  
Sam, who was near the dais inside the ballroom, joined the conversation. "Only in Delaware - this early in a campaign - would our guy be the guest of honor. CJ, what's the situation out front?"  
  
CJ turned around and looked at the guests. "They're coming in pretty slowly. If dinner and the other speakers take this long, we're going to miss our flight."  
  
"What bonehead scheduled us this tight?" Josh whined. There was a long, awkward silence over the radios, and Josh groaned. "It was me, wasn't it?"  
  
"You bet, Joshua," CJ replied mock-cheerfully. "You know, we really need to get our own chartered plane."  
  
Sam smirked audibly. "Yeah, well, let's work on getting some more donations, first."  
  
CJ chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, listen, I'm going dump my radio with Carol and go call the airline. I'll get us a later flight."  
  
The guys voiced their agreement, and CJ tossed her walkie-talkie to Carol, who had been waiting nearby. Taking the radio off of her boss's hands, Carol took over the front door as CJ headed across the lobby in search of a quiet place to make her phone call.  
  
Noticing a payphone sign by the restrooms, CJ dug her cell phone out of her pocket as she turned a corner. There were some cubicles housing phones, tables and chairs; CJ sat down in one and flipped through her notepad, looking for the airline number.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back to work yet," a voice casually broke into the quiet.  
  
CJ jumped and turned around. "Danny! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Danny shrugged. "You didn't look around when you came in here. I'm sitting in plain sight."  
  
CJ sighed and turned back to her notes. "Sorry, Danny, I'm a little distracted right now."  
  
Danny hummed. "I heard you got sick. You okay now?"  
  
CJ nodded, glancing back at the reporter. His eyes were warm, and she had to force herself to look away. "Yeah. Thanks. I need to get us a different flight - we're not going to make the ten."  
  
Danny smirked. "No kidding. I guess Josh did the schedule?"  
  
CJ turned again and sighed. Looking into Danny's blue eyes for longer than necessary, she shook her head. "Yeah. Danny, look, I know you're trying to make conversation and be casual, but this just can't happen right now."  
  
"A conversation? That's what can't happen right now?" Danny asked, a teasing smile creeping onto his lips. He knew what she was saying and he hated it.  
  
CJ gave him a stern look. "Danny-"  
  
Danny stood up, a serious expression befalling his face. He leaned closer to CJ, his face mere inches from hers. Briefly, he debated the wisdom of kissing her again. She was so close, her eyes bright as they searched his. Instead, Danny stepped back, but not without noticing the catch in CJ's breathing. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I'm crazy about you. I know you could feel the same. And I'd hate to think we gave up on a good thing just because our bosses might not like it."  
  
With that, Danny coolly walked out of the small phone station, leaving CJ alone and breathless. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the faint but noticeable scent of his cologne that lingered in the air. Taking in a deep breath, CJ tried to pull herself together. Tearing her eyes away from the doorway, CJ turned back to her notepad, found and dialed the number for the airline, and put the phone to her ear. She'd be damned if she was going to let Danny distract her from her job. But as the phone rang in her ear, she found her thoughts inevitably wandering back to him. With a sigh, CJ pinched the bridge of her nose. It was going to be one hell of a long campaign, and they were just getting started. * 


	5. Five Staffers in Oklahoma

TITLE: Five Staffers in Oklahoma  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Pre-WH, campaign fic. I know that in S1 of WW, it was implied that CJ and Danny had never been involved. Their 'first' kiss in HSFTTT actually takes place two years after the events I'm writing in this series, so I'm going out on a limb and guessing that a lot could have happened between "now" (January 1998) and "then" (State of the Union, 2000). And hey, that is why they call it *fiction* right?  
  
SUMMARY: Follows "Four Speeches in Delaware" and the other three pieces in the Campaign Snapshots series.  
  
NOTE: Thank you to our resident Oklahoman, Rhonda. You're the best!  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you guys know that the world's first parking meter was installed right here in Oklahoma City? Does anyone want to take a guess as to what year that was in?"  
  
Toby and CJ struggled down the hallway of the Oklahoma City Howard Johnson Inn, both dragging as many bags as they could towards the campaign's block of rooms. Toby turned around and eyed the Governor. "Sir, as fun as your trivia is - and it is fun - I've gotta say that unless the answer to that question will earn me a large monetary sum, I'm gonna have to pass."  
  
Josh rushed down the hall towards CJ and Toby, relieving them of some of the bags. "Sorry about that."  
  
CJ sighed as Josh lifted the weight out of her arms. "Did you find out how long they're gonna be?"  
  
Leo popped up from behind the Governor with an answer. "There were no flights until tomorrow at nine, so Carol, Donna, Margaret and the rest of our essential staff decided to screw the air - they're driving in from Philly on the bus. They probably won't get here until late tomorrow, which is fine, since we'll be here 'till Sunday. And Sam decided to take the train up to New Hampshire and check in on the Manchester staff."  
  
CJ stopped walking as they reached the end of the hall. "These are our rooms." She began handing out key cards. "What about press?"  
  
Josh tilted his chin upwards. "Taking up the entire sixth floor."  
  
Toby took his keycard from CJ and dropped his bag in front of his room. "So it's just us and the press? Great."  
  
The Governor waved his hand in the air and adopted a sharp tone. "I'm going up to find out if any of the reporters know about the parking meter. Since none of my staff seem interested, that is."  
  
Leo looked sharply towards CJ. "What is he talking about?"  
  
CJ rolled her eyes and grinned as she pushed her hotel room door open. "Do you care about the world's first parking meter?" Leo's expression was humorless and blank. CJ snorted and kicked her duffel over the threshold and into her room. "Didn't think so."  
  
Toby had already deposited his bag into his room, but Josh remained in the hall, struggling with his keycard. "Damn these things," he muttered.  
  
CJ met Leo's eyes and they both tried to stifle their laughter. Toby squinted at Josh like he was an idiot before grabbing the keycard out of his hands. Sliding the card effortlessly in and out, Toby pushed Josh's door open with ease.  
  
"Man, you leave his assistant in Delaware and look what happens," the campaign's general chairman smirked. Leo glanced amongst his key staffers. "Guys, I know it's late, but before we call it a day, let's meet one more time. Get settled and come right over to my room."  
  
~*~  
  
While they waited for Toby and Josh, CJ sat Indian-style on the bed in Leo's room, shuffling through the dozen or so media requests they'd received in the past few days.  
  
"The Tulsa World and The Daily Oklahoman want interviews, local stations KOCB and KWTV both requested time, Oklahoma Today magazine is doing a profile, and of course, all of the national media we're dragging around with us are going to want equal time."  
  
Leo glanced up at CJ from his spot at the desk. He lowered his laptop and nodded. "Good. Sam just reported in from headquarters. He's going to be wiring us some new money tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah, we really should pay for these rooms in cash." Glancing down at her notes, CJ caught something she'd missed. "Oh! Larry King. Tomorrow night, they want you."  
  
Leo looked up, surprised. "Me? Why?"  
  
CJ narrowed her eyes at her boss, sure that he was kidding her. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Leo. Maybe because you're the former Labor Secretary and longtime friend of this candidate? Or maybe it's because you're a giant in the party? Or could it be your insanely wide manpower base? Leo, who are you kidding? We'd be a shot in the dark without you."  
  
"No, we'd be a shot in the dark without this candidate," Leo mumbled, shaking his head. He was always so humble, never one to bask in his own success or take credit. He always deferred to Governor Bartlet even when he didn't have to. It was a quality that CJ admired so much in Leo.  
  
A short knock preceded the opening of the door. Toby and Josh walked in with four Styrofoam takeout containers in hand. Josh offered Leo his apologies. "Sorry we took so long. We ran across the street to that little place CJ noticed when we got here. Chicken fried steak, Cole slaw, and some very enticing buttered mashed potatoes."  
  
CJ looked curiously at Toby as she took her container. "Chicken fried steak?"  
  
"I don't know, the guy in the place said it was a thing here," Josh explained vaguely, flopping onto the bed beside CJ. Toby took the easy chair.  
  
CJ chuckled as she set her food aside "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not eating anything other than toast until tomorrow - Abbey told me not to chance it. Toby, run us through tomorrow and do it quick. We're all exhausted."  
  
Leo nodded, and shot a glance towards Josh. "Hopefully tomorrow's schedule will allow us a bit more *time* for traveling," he said leadingly, glaring at the younger man.  
  
Josh gulped as he looked amongst CJ, Toby, and Leo. "What? This wasn't my fault!"  
  
CJ slid her eyes towards Leo's deputy. "I beg to differ, Mr. Let's Streamline the Schedule. Next time, let me or Toby handle that stuff. Hell, I'd even trust the Governor to-"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes as Josh adopted a wounded look. "Can we *please*!?"  
  
Everyone turned back to the bearded speechwriter, who was peevish as usual. CJ waved her hand into the air. "Okay, okay, talk."  
  
Toby sighed. "At seven o'clock, we have breakfast in the lobby. CJ, you'll eat with the press - do a Q & A before we head to the AFSCME union headquarters. From ten until noon, we'll hold a strategy session with the Governor for Friday's debate. Lunch will be at the Oklahoma City Bartlet for America headquarters, where the Governor will speak, then do a media and photo op. Much to no one's surprise, the Governor wants to go to the National Cowboy Hall of Fame, so we'll be touring there at two o'clock. After that's over, the Governor has a few sit-downs with local media, so CJ, you'll need to handle that while everyone else works the strategy. Hopefully by then, we should have our staff and our bus back."  
  
CJ nodded. "It's gonna be a long day with just the four of us."  
  
"It'll be tight, but I know that the Governor understands how raveling delays can happen," Leo said dryly, again glaring at Josh.  
  
CJ giggled as Josh pouted. "One mistake and my value here is diminished."  
  
Toby sighed loudly, moving to stand up. "Leo, is this meeting over?"  
  
CJ held up a finger, halting everyone. "I just want to say that even if we don't take South Carolina, a win here would be huge - so let's make it a good one tomorrow."  
  
Josh and Toby nodded, and Leo grinned. "Agreed. Now, go, all of you, and get some sleep."  
  
The three quickly gathered their belongings and their food, all scrambling for the door before yet another campaign issue could keep them from rest. It was already one o'clock in the morning, and after spending many consecutive nights sleeping on a campaign bus, the prospect of actual beds was thrilling. CJ was the last one out of the room, and as she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help but feel satisfied. Super Tuesday was three days away, and they were going to be more than ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny Concannon couldn't sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, but something was nagging at him, keeping him from rest. Perhaps it was his work, but Danny's editor seemed pleased. Or maybe it was the stress of being on the road, but as a reporter who had been cooped up in the White House press room for the past year, travel was a welcome change. As he tossed and turned in the darkened hotel room, Danny knew deep down that the only thing keeping him awake was the thought of CJ Cregg. She was consuming his thoughts, distracting him constantly as he relived their kisses over and over again - and as much as he begrudged the way she completely captivated him, Danny knew he didn't want it any other way.  
  
Throwing aside the blankets, Danny stepped out of bed and pulled a pair of sweats on over his boxers. Adding a sweatshirt to the ensemble, Danny stepped into his sneakers, grabbed his key and wallet off the dresser, and headed for the lobby. It was just after four o'clock- by five, folks would be starting to stir, so as far as Danny was concerned, it was already morning.  
  
Five floors down in the lobby, Danny walked into the TV lounge and helped himself to a cup of coffee from the community pot. Settling down at one of the tables, Danny pushed aside yesterday's newspapers, rubbed his eyes, and sipped at the black coffee. Slowly he became aware of the muffled sound of the television news, running on the set across the lobby.  
  
Standing up, Danny headed closer to the television. Plopping down onto one of the soft sofas, Danny yawned before realizing that he was not alone. He was not surprised to see who it was; it seemed that Toby Ziegler never slept. "Working early? Or haven't you gone to bed yet?"  
  
Still dressed in his slacks and button down from the day before, Toby had set up his laptop on the low coffee table, monitoring both the Internet and the television news at the same time. The bearded speechwriter glanced up at Danny and spoke quietly. "Never went to bed. I had a tough time working in my room. I like to keep the TV on, but CJ is next door. The noise was keeping her up."  
  
Danny breathed in deeply, his entire body warming at just the mention of her name. "Is she still sick?"  
  
Toby shook his head. "I think she's all right. She's just tired. We all are. We've got a full day today and just four staffers to run the show."  
  
Danny grinned. "Next time, don't let Josh make travel arrangements. And I saw the schedule. The National Cowboy Hall of Fame?"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes. "Nothing should surprise you anymore."  
  
Danny chuckled and let the conversation shift a bit. He knew when he was and was not on-the-record, but either way he always liked to get the staff talking politics. "You guys are doing pretty damn well, you know. Just waiting for Wiley to get out, right?"  
  
Toby met Danny's eyes and nodded slightly. "Word is that Wiley will be out of money before Super Tuesday. And we're not worried about Hoynes."  
  
Danny leaned forward. "A United States Senator with the backing of maybe seventy percent of his party? I'd say you'd be crazy to even try and trump him, but..."  
  
Toby cocked his head, a glimmer in his eye. "But?"  
  
Danny couldn't help but grin. "You're the dream team in disguise. Just wait until everyone starts to figure that out."  
  
Toby smirked and closed his laptop. "I'm going to head up for a shower. CJ's doing a Q & A over breakfast around seven."  
  
Danny nodded and watched Governor Bartlet's top speechwriter head out of the lobby. Sipping at his cooling coffee, Danny sighed and turned his attention back to the news. He had a few more hours of peace before the day got rolling.  
  
~*~  
  
As their van sped away from the Oklahoma state campaign headquarters, Jed Bartlet turned around in his front seat and looked back at his five co- riders. "Leo, are you sure the staff can't get in any earlier than tonight? I feel like this is hard for you, with just four people."  
  
Abbey scowled. "Five! It's the five of us! What am, chopped liver?"  
  
Jed's eyes widened humorously, taken aback by his wife's protest. "You're my wife, not a staffer, sweet pea."  
  
Abbey snorted audibly and rolled her eyes at her husband. "I beg to differ. I am the only reason you managed to get dressed properly every morning."  
  
CJ giggled. "And we don't thank you enough for that, Abbey."  
  
Leo shook his head. "Sir, don't worry about the staff. I spoke with Margaret earlier, and they're right on schedule. We're fine for the moment."  
  
Jed shrugged. "Okay, but tonight, I want more debate prep for Monday - the two hours we had this morning wasn't nearly enough."  
  
Josh leaned forward as the van turned a corner. "While you're doing media later this afternoon, Toby and I are going to be working on a new set of answers for Medicare, foreign aid, and the education initiatives."  
  
CJ nodded as her cell phone rang. "I wouldn't worry, Governor. You've got plenty of time to prep." She dug her phone out and flipped it open. "CJ Cregg."  
  
As CJ leaned away from everyone to better hear the caller, Toby caught the Governor's eye. "You were fine today, Sir. I thought you were very strong on all the issues. Our message is clear."  
  
Jed was firm. "This next debate is crucial. I don't want surprises."  
  
Before anyone could respond to the Governor, CJ snapped closed her cell phone and nearly bounced out of her seatbelt. "That was Carol from the campaign bus: Wiley just dropped out! His press conference ended five minutes ago! Someone's going to send us tape."  
  
A smattering of excited responses filled the van as they approached the National Cowboy Hall of Fame. Leo clapped his hands together. "Excellent! The money's going to pour in now. We'll really be able to focus on walking Hoynes off our stage."  
  
Jed grinned, reached back and shook his closest advisor's hand. He glanced appreciatively back at his staff. "You guys predicted this weeks ago. I'm impressed."  
  
Josh shook his head, a smile covering his face. "Congratulations, Sir. We're one step closer."  
  
~*~  
  
Danny and the rest of the reporters who had been tailing Governor Bartlet around Oklahoma City all day long were amused by his extreme excitement. The National Cowboy Hall of Fame was certainly interesting, but it never ceased to amuse Danny that this Governor could get *so* pumped up about such random intellectual things. They had all quickly discovered Bartlet's penchant for knowledge, and his vast array of trivia could both dazzle and defeat a person.  
  
"Because we're here at the National Cowboy Hall of Fame, I really feel that now would be an appropriate time to talk about why Oklahoma is called the Sooner State," Governor Bartlet grinned self-indulgently, stopping in front of the press before they could all enter the building.  
  
Danny raised a hand. "Can we talk about Senator Wiley dropping out of the race, instead?"  
  
Bartlet's voice was booming as he grinned slyly at the reporter. "Well, I think the story behind why Oklahoma is called the Sooner State is a lot more interesting, but I digress, Danny. The field is down to two Democrats and we're more energized than ever."  
  
"Is Senator Hoynes vulnerable or just getting stronger now that he only has one candidate to fight against?" Someone else called out.  
  
The Governor cocked his head and lifted his chin. "I think the only campaign that's getting stronger is ours."  
  
CJ stepped forward to end the impromptu press conference before it could drag them too far off schedule. "Guys, the Governor will be available for the press when we get back to the hotel tonight - right now, I know what you really want to see are the exhibits inside."  
  
Everyone chuckled good-humoredly and followed the small group of campaign staffers into the National Cowboy Hall of Fame. The reporters covering Bartlet were always in for treats - he wasn't a conventional campaigner; he did things differently, spontaneously, and he always opened up to the press. He loved to learn new things, and he always seemed to fit right in wherever he was. No one was really surprised that the cowboy museum had popped up on the schedule; outward appearances might peg Governor Bartlet as an intellectual snob, but those around him knew that he was just thirsty for life.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you want to take a walk down the western Main Street with me? We can look in all the buildings, which are all set up to match the period," Danny said smoothly, sidling up to CJ Cregg as she stopped near a glass display case. Danny had noticed that she'd been touring the museum mostly on her own, walking through the exhibits at her own pace, trying for even an hour to remove herself from the campaign craziness.  
  
Turning away from the case displaying John Wayne's western movie costumes, CJ glanced at the redhead and shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Danny grinned, pleased that she wasn't blowing him off. Pointing towards the set, which was a huge, life-sized street that very much resembled an old-time western Main Street, Danny took her elbow as they began to walk.  
  
"Wow," she grinned, stepping into the lifelike surroundings. "Maybe we could get a drink in the saloon."  
  
Danny dropped his hand from her elbow, careful not to initiate too much contact. Aside from the fact that they were in public, Danny knew he had to tread lightly with CJ Cregg. "Maybe we could get a drink in a real bar sometime soon."  
  
CJ crossed the 'street' and looked into the jail. Glancing back at the reporter and ignoring his invitation, she smiled. "This is a pretty cool place, don't you think? I like it a lot. The Governor found President Lassiter's old cowboy boots. Said they have the seal of the President on them."  
  
Danny walked over and joined CJ by the jail. "Maybe by this time next year, he'll have his own pair."  
  
CJ stopped looking at the exhibit and turned to meet Danny's eyes. She bit her lip and gave him a small smile. "You think?"  
  
Danny nodded, smiling softly. "I have a sense about these things."  
  
CJ couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter. "That's exactly what Mrs. Bartlet said to me when we were talking about you."  
  
Danny raised his eyebrows, keen with interest. "You and Mrs. Bartlet were talking about me?"  
  
CJ smiled coyly and stepped away from Danny, heading towards the mock church. Danny followed quickly, eagerly, tugging CJ's wrist as soon as he caught up to her. "Hey! You can't just drop that on me and not elaborate."  
  
Stopping at the church, CJ sighed contentedly and looked to Danny. She was in an odd mood, interested at the moment in playing her cards. "Mrs. Bartlet thinks you and I would make an adorable couple."  
  
"Well, since I *am* so adorable, that does make sense." Danny stayed smooth, though he was inwardly struck by what he was learning. Maybe Mrs. Bartlet's comments had had an effect on CJ's thinking.  
  
CJ chuckled and turned back to the church exhibit, her mind briefly turning to Abbey's talk of marriage. CJ couldn't imagine it, but maybe if she met the right man.....Shaking her head, she sighed. "Oh, Danny. What am I supposed to do about this?"  
  
Danny turned serious as CJ's eyes met his. They held one another's gaze for a quiet moment before Danny said anything. "I can't tell you what to do. I understand your objections to getting involved, but honestly, I haven't had feelings this strong for someone in a very long time, if ever. Right now, I'm just afraid that I'll never have the chance to find out what's beyond the surface with you."  
  
CJ was touched at the sincerity in Danny's voice. She moved a bit closer to him, lowering her voice. "And right now, I'm afraid that if I let my personal feelings get in the way of the best job I've ever had, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
Danny searched CJ's eyes, pressing his lips together. He didn't know what he could say to her that would make it any easier, but he knew what he wanted from her. "Then how about we not let our personal feelings get in the way of our jobs? Let's spend time together, CJ, and just let the chips fall where the may. This doesn't have to be complicated."  
  
CJ smiled sadly. "Everything is complicated."  
  
"Only if you make it that way," Danny shot back, aware of how close together they were standing. Someone was going to see them and get interested. Danny stepped away from her, and walked backwards as if he were going to leave the Main Street exhibit. "Tell you what. Tonight, after everyone heads to bed, you can come up to my room or I can come down to yours. We'll have a drink, talk, and call it a day. What do you say?"  
  
CJ nodded slowly, a mischievous, warm smile crossing her lips. She wanted so badly to do what Danny was suggesting - they were both adults, and technically, nothing they had talked about was against the rules. She let her small smile break into a grin. For once, she was going to give in and take a chance. "Deal. See you then."  
  
Danny grinned at CJ as he continued to back away, holding her gaze until he was forced to turn around. As he tried to nonchalantly head into another part of the museum, Danny felt his heart leap. His mood was ridiculously high, and his feet felt lighter than air. Tonight they would get together for an hour, hang out, talk, kiss or maybe not - all that mattered to Danny was the turning point he realized that they had reached. * 


	6. Six Cheeses in Wisconsin

TITLE: Six Cheeses, Wisconsin-Style  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Campaign-fic, Pre-WH. Part of the Campaign Snapshots series.  
  
NOTE: I love cheese, so I couldn't resist mentioning some here. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
CJ Cregg leaned back against the seat on the campaign bus, keeping her eyes trained on the small television bolted up to the ceiling. CNN was running their daily politics hour, and as the Bartlet Victory Express headed towards Madison, CJ's only job was to make sure that they were up to date on what the press was reporting.  
  
As the majority of the staff gathered towards the front of the bus in preparation for their first event in Wisconsin, CJ turned up the volume and listened to Judy Woodruff.  
  
"Nearly a week after seven states voted in presidential primaries and caucuses, we can't help but turn our attention to former New Hampshire Governor Josiah Bartlet. Having pulled off stunning upsets in Oklahoma, Arizona, Delaware, and North Dakota, the Nobel Prize winning economist came in just barely behind Texas Senator John Hoynes in South Carolina, New Mexico and Missouri. John Hoynes, once the clear frontrunner and presumptive Democratic nominee, is now in a tough fight with the Bartlet campaign. Since Wisconsin is the only state holding a primary this coming Tuesday, we are seeing a concentrated effort in the nation's dairy capital on the parts of both Democratic candidates. Meanwhile in Washington, the President continues with business as usual, asserting that it is much too early in the year to begin campaigning against his Democratic challengers..."  
  
CJ took a long drink out of her water bottle before flipping the set off. It was all the same good news - Bartlet was climbing high while John Hoynes struggled for even a few victories. A week after Wisconsin New York, California, and Ohio would vote - and two weeks after that, they would all be in Illinois. If things kept going as planned, the Illinois primary was going to be high noon, judgment day, make or break for both campaigns.  
  
"CJ! What's the deal?" Sam called back, raising his chin in order to see over the bus seats.  
  
She stood up and stepped into the aisle, walking closer to the gathered group. "We're in good shape. CNN, MSNBC, and the wires are all still giving us big props. And even though Hoynes still has a huge war chest, everyone is aware that he's losing some of the support."  
  
Josh smirked smugly as he looked the Governor squarely in the eye. "Don't let all that talk about Hoynes' campaign war chest scare you, Sir. Trust me when I tell you that they've already used at least half of that money on ads alone."  
  
"And at this point, he's throwing away his cash as soon as it's coming in," Leo guessed as he raised his chin. Josh's former insider position with Senator John Hoynes had been, at times, extremely valuable to the Bartlet campaign. During last week's debate, they had been able to correctly predict what Hoynes might say in response to particular questions. Even despite the fact that Jed Bartlet was a finessed debater, having an edge like that had given them just the boost they'd needed to sweep the field.  
  
CJ nodded. "We're not doing so bad with the money, ourselves. It's about damn time we got our airplane."  
  
Toby nodded excitedly, his eyes bright. "I will not be sorry to see this bus go."  
  
Sam frowned sadly. "I will. We've had some good times on this bus."  
  
Josh agreed, a grin growing on his face. "Remember that time outside of Mason City when we got run off the road by those tractors? That really sucked."  
  
CJ fell into a fit of giggles at the memory. "Oh, my God, and that time in Pennsylvania when Toby cursed at the rest stop worker because they were out of cheese fries? I still say that guy could've been a potential voter."  
  
Leo cleared his throat and spoke dryly. "Um, excuse me, I hate to break up the bus nostalgia, but we have an event to prep for, here."  
  
Josh cocked his head towards his assistant, his eyes flashing amusedly at the young blonde. "That's right! The Wisconsin Farmer's Union awaits!"  
  
Donna furrowed her brow. "Why are you looking at *me*?"  
  
Jed leaned forward, a pleased expression on his face. "You're the one and only Bartlet For America staffer on this bus who is originally from this state, Donna! Be proud of your heritage!"  
  
Donna blushed. "Well, Sir, technically I was born in Minnesota, but that's neither here nor there. And I really have no affiliation with the Wisconsin Farmer's Union."  
  
Bartlet waved his hand through the air, as if to erase something. "Doesn't matter. Because of you, this campaign has a *direct* tie to Wisconsin."  
  
Toby snorted sarcastically. "Oh, good. We've got Donna. Let's cancel the trip."  
  
Sam tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, Donna, do you have a lot of family here?"  
  
Donna bit her lip in embarrassment. "Yes, but I highly doubt they'll be voting in the Wisconsin Democratic Primary."  
  
CJ's face broke into a grin. "You're family is Republican?"  
  
Josh's jaw dropped. "What!? You failed to mention that, I see, when you showed up in Manchester! Had I known *that* I may not have hired you!"  
  
Donna slid her eyes towards Josh, aware of the small grin at the corner of his lips. "Well, then you'd still be buried under two tons of paperwork. Anyway, I crossed over from the Dark Side, so give me a little credit."  
  
Governor Bartlet stood up and patted Donna on the shoulder as he moved towards the bus kitchen. "Believe me, Donna, you get plenty of credit just for putting up with Josh. Everyone! Let's get it together - we're only fifteen miles from Madison!"  
  
~*~  
  
The Wisconsin Farmer's Union rally had gone extremely well, the campaign coming away with yet another union's backing. Since their win in New Hampshire and their surprise sweep on Super Tuesday, the endorsements and the money had been pouring in - having worked through the thin times, now that the campaign had room to move, there was nothing that would stop them.  
  
The Madison Marriott was one of the nicer hotels that they had stayed in along the campaign trail, and CJ was looking forward to soaking in the tub as she headed down her hallway. It had been quite a while since she'd had anything other than a rushed, tepid, five-minute shower - and tonight, they had called it an early evening. After dinner with the gang and a few drinks at the hotel's restaurant, CJ was happy to turn in.  
  
Before she could slide the keycard into her door, CJ heard muffled footsteps on the hallway carpet. Without looking to see who was there, she smiled, knowing it could only be one person. Opening her door, CJ stepped part of the way into the room before looking out into the hallway.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Danny stole a glance behind him, checking up and down the hallway. As he slipped through the door to CJ's room, he sighed. "Sorry for sneaking up on you. I noticed that you left the bar, so..."  
  
CJ chuckled at his apology and she pulled him further into the room. Locking the door and bolting it shut, she turned her attention to the reporter. "No need to say you're sorry - I appreciate your stealth capabilities."  
  
Danny grinned, stepping closer to CJ, his hands falling her waist. "And I appreciate *all* of your capabilities."  
  
CJ leaned into Danny's touch, murmuring appreciatively as he tightened his hold on her. "Oh, and what capabilities would those be?"  
  
"I guess I'll just have to remind you." Danny gently pulled CJ's mouth to his, their lips touching softly, teasing one another. As their tongues slowly parried, CJ couldn't believe the heat she so quickly found rising in her; Danny's fingertips on her back and the slow, subtle, but intensely sexy way that he was nipping at her mouth had CJ immediately aroused.  
  
"Danny, Danny, Danny, you don't know what you do to me," CJ whispered, navigating them back towards the bed. Their bodies pressed together, CJ could feel Danny's groin, solid and hard, as it ground against her thigh.  
  
As they fell backwards together on the mattress, Danny chuckled. "And see what you do to me?" They rolled over until Danny leaned over CJ, running his hands through her hair as their mouths tangled gently all over again.  
  
He continued to kiss her lovingly, appreciating all of her beauty that was laid out before him. As Danny's fingers trailed lightly down CJ's neck and onto her chest, Danny again marveled that he had her here, like this. It had been just ten days since they'd made their agreement in Oklahoma - they would just get together and let things happen as they were meant to. And nearly every night since, CJ and Danny had found themselves locked away somewhere together, talking, cuddling, sharing a drink and a few kisses. Soon they had been sharing even more, Danny's touch on CJ's body leaving her wound up and aroused, the feelings getting stronger every night.  
  
He didn't know when she would stop him, or where, but for the moment, Danny's fingers didn't hesitate to unbutton CJ's blouse. She would tell him when she was uncomfortable going any farther; she always did, and Danny loved that they could be so at ease together, especially when everything they had thus far shared had been behind closed doors, a big secret, something no one could know about but them.  
  
CJ moaned as Danny's gentle fingers explored her breasts through her bra; her nipples had hardened into sharp peaks, and as his lips trailed down her neck and followed his fingers to her chest, CJ felt the dampness growing in between her legs. "Danny, ohhh..." she sighed as his lips found her breasts, sucking at her nipples through the fabric of her bra.  
  
Easing the shirt off of her shoulders, Danny grinned and reached under CJ's body to expertly unfasten the clasp on her bra. As their mouths met in yet another searing kiss, the bra fell loose around CJ, her breasts tingling from Danny's touch. Just as Danny was about to slip the bra off and see her bare breast for the first time, a loud, obnoxious knocking at the door threw them both off balance, shattering the moment.  
  
"CJ! CJ! Open up! We need you!"  
  
CJ clutched at Danny's shoulders with horror, their eyes widening together. It was Josh outside, and from the sounds of it, he wasn't alone. Frantically re-snapping her bra, she threw her shirt back over her shoulders, buttoning it up as fast as she could.  
  
"Hold your horses, Josh!"  
  
Danny was on his feet, a terrified look on his face, his voice a worried hiss. "You're gonna answer the door?"  
  
CJ looked around in panic before grabbing Danny's hand. Dragging him towards the bathroom, she shoved him inside. "Don't make a sound!"  
  
Shutting the door quickly, CJ took a deep breath and hoped Josh and whoever else was outside wouldn't want to stay long.  
  
"What?" she growled, throwing open the door.  
  
Josh, Sam, and Toby were standing eagerly in the hallway. Sam had a large wicker basket in his hands, and Toby was holding a sheet of paper.  
  
Josh glanced at Toby. "He's here separately. Sam and I came to show you the cheese basket."  
  
Toby shot Josh his best 'you're a moron' look before stepping into CJ's room. "And I came to show you the statement that the Hoynes campaign just issued."  
  
All three men moved into CJ's room, shutting the front door behind her. Nervously, CJ glanced at the bathroom door before turning her attention to Toby. "The cheese basket? What the hell is-" CJ stopped herself. "Never mind, I don't care. What did Hoynes do?"  
  
Toby sighed heavily, his eyes and voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. "He basically said that when he wins the nomination, he won't ask Governor Bartlet to be his running mate. He named quite a few other alternatives, though."  
  
Sam looked up from the wicker cheese basket, the contents of which were stuffed in his mouth. Sam's voice was muffled as he spoke through the food. "I suggest we fire back and say that when *we're* in the White House, it'll be over the Governor's dead body that John Hoynes serve as Vice President."  
  
CJ's eyes were wide as she looked over the sheet of paper with Hoynes' statement. She was surprised that this early in the campaign, this was the talk. "What the hell? That's a pretty low blow to make, especially since Hoynes isn't even leading in any of the polls anymore."  
  
Josh shook his head. "Hoynes knows that things can turn on a dime in this game. He wants to look like he's thinking ahead. Fuck it! We're focused on the moment, not the convention. We're here in Wisconsin to win, and then we're going to tear up the polls in New York and California."  
  
CJ nodded. "So no statement in response?"  
  
Toby cleared his throat. "No, because what if we do want Hoynes on the ticket? He could pull in the Southern votes that we can't win."  
  
Everyone was silent, the four looking amongst one another in wordless curiosity. Toby had raised an excellent point.  
  
Josh sighed. "Okay, we can't respond with a statement. The Governor will get asked about it, though. He's doing Meet the Press this Sunday! Tim Russert couldn't be *paid* to leave this one alone."  
  
Sam pursed his lips. "We'll work on an answer. That's three days away."  
  
CJ nodded, not wanting the guys to say too much more. She felt her stomach tightening; Danny Concannon of the Washington Post hiding in the bathroom while the top Bartlet campaign advisors talked strategy? CJ could just picture the scandal of *that*. She cleared her throat and looked leadingly at her colleagues. "Okay, is that it? I was trying to take a shower, you know."  
  
Sam shook his head excitedly. "Wait, you've gotta check out the cheese basket."  
  
CJ skeptically looked into the huge, overflowing basket. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Josh grinned. "Donna's parents dropped off one for each of us. Yours is down on the bus. It has six full wheels: Limburger, Red Rind Muenster, Longhorn Colby Jack, Mild Swiss, Aged Cheddar, and Pepper Jack. These are the best cheeses in the world, CJ, Wisconsin-style. There are also these amazing crackers and some smoked pepperoni."  
  
Toby's expression was humorlessly blank. "And now we can all eat our way to early heart attacks."  
  
CJ was amused as she took the hunk of Colby that Sam was holding out. "Donna's parents dropped this off? That's so sweet."  
  
"It would be if her parents were Democrats," Josh muttered, sampling a piece of the mild Swiss. "Damn, this stuff is good though."  
  
"Let's go. CJ wants her shower." Toby rolled his eyes and cocked his head towards the door, ushering Josh and Sam out.  
  
Sam waved. "Have a good night."  
  
CJ smiled as the guys shuffled out of her room. "See you at breakfast."  
  
As soon as the door was shut behind her, the bathroom door popped open. Danny stepped out into the hotel room with a big breath. "They're gone?"  
  
CJ spun around. "I'm so sorry about that."  
  
Danny nodded, and their eyes met wordlessly. He didn't know what to say to her; what had just happened had completely thrown the two, and somehow, Danny knew CJ wasn't going to want him near her again for quite some time. "CJ..."  
  
CJ shook her head, cutting him off. She felt a lump rising in her throat as her eyes filled up; the emotions involved here were overwhelming. "Danny, no, we can't do this. We never should've been here, like this, and I can't keep risking it. This time, it was Josh and Sam with a cheese basket. Next time, it could be the Governor."  
  
Danny tried to smile confidently. He'd heard the same thing from CJ over and over again in the past ten days; since they had given in to their mutual attraction, CJ hadn't quite given up her fear of breaking some set of unwritten rules. He stepped closer to her and tilted his head, reaching out to brush the tear from her cheek. "CJ, you have to relax. I hate to break it to you, but the men you work with aren't bright enough to figure us out. We're too smart to let it happen."  
  
CJ sighed as Danny's hand circled her wrist. She threaded her fingers through his and met his eyes tentatively. "We have to be more careful."  
  
Danny nodded at her with a wink, slipping past her to leave. "We will. And in that spirit, I'm going up to my room now. If you want to talk, you know how to reach me."  
  
CJ nodded and watched the reporter open up her door, check the hallway, and go out without a word. A deep breath later, CJ found herself in the bathroom, hot water rapidly filling up the tub. She would take a bath, relieve her stress, get into bed and call Danny's room. They would talk about everything except the campaign, and he would make her forget all about her worries. And as long as she could keep pushing her common sense into the back of her head, CJ knew she would keep letting Danny into her heart. * 


	7. Seven Million in Los Angeles

TITLE: Seven Million in L.A.  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: Seventh in the Campaign Snapshots series.  
  
SPOILERS: It was mentioned in "The Crackpots and These Women" that Roberto Benigni pushed CJ into the pool at Larry Posner's.  
  
~*~  
  
The Los Angeles morning was hot and muggy, and as the staff filtered off of their small chartered plane, the heat became overwhelming. Everyone seemed to be cranky, tired or worse, and their six a.m. departure from the East Coast had not helped matters at all.  
  
CJ was already frustrated by the general mood of the campaign staff, and as Toby began to grumble, she couldn't help but snap at him. "Stop whining, Toby! It's not going to change the weather."  
  
Josh hoisted his bag over his shoulder after letting Donna go ahead of him. "We couldn't have stayed in New York another day?"  
  
Leo jostled past his slow-moving staff, his tone sharp. "No, and I don't want to hear another word. The Governor is going out of his head right now, and we have to get him through three events before Larry Posner's fundraiser tonight."  
  
Sam was the only one who seemed to be well-rested and content. He smiled brightly as he stepped into the California morning; the sun was warm and familiar, and the L.A. native couldn't help but feeling good. "Ah, home sweet home!"  
  
"I guess I'll always be an Ohio girl at heart," CJ snorted. She, too, had lived in California for many years, but clearly she had come away with a different interpretation  
  
As they crossed the tarmac, the press began filtering off of their own chartered plane. Carol and a few of the campaign aides began directing them to the press bus, and before Leo could walk over to join the Governor, he tapped CJ on the shoulder.  
  
"I need to see you as soon as we get to the hotel."  
  
CJ was caught off-guard by Leo's stern tone. She knew everyone was irritable and sleep-deprived, but he actually looked angry. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Leo's eyes widened just slightly as he cocked his head. "I guess you'll find out at the hotel."  
  
With that, Leo disappeared to join the Governor, and CJ felt her heart skip. "Did I do something?" she nervously asked everyone in ear shot.  
  
Donna shrugged and Josh shook his head. "Ah, I doubt it. I think Leo's just frustrated with the Governor."  
  
Toby sped up, and with him, the rest of the group began to walk faster. "I think we're all frustrated with the Governor. He was happy as a clam until we started adding to our win column."  
  
"We took Wisconsin in a slam dunk. This week and next are gonna sew up the nomination for us. That's big. Maybe he's not ready," Sam suggested.  
  
"Good, God," CJ muttered. "You don't run for President unless you're ready."  
  
With that, they reached the motorcade of vans and cars waiting to whisk the campaign into downtown Los Angeles. The group split and began tossing their belongings and their bodies into the cars. They had a long, hot day ahead, and as the motorcade began to roll out of the airport, CJ hoped that she could handle whatever Leo was about to spring on her.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ knocked on Leo's suite door before stepping inside. "You needed to see me?"  
  
Without preamble, Leo stood up and made a big show of picking up a printout from his desk. His tone was elementary, his voice annoyed as he stepped a bit closer to CJ. "This is an e-mail from Libby Caulder. She's an old friend of mine from when I was at Labor, and she works for the Washington Post now. She and I have been in close contact while I've been running this campaign, and sometimes she gives me a heads up. She wrote to me today to let me know about a story by Danny Concannon that will be running in tomorrow's edition. There are two anonymous quotes being attributed to 'high-level campaign aides'. Hoynes would be on our ticket quote, "over the Governor's dead body". The counter quote is that "Hoynes would be able to pull in the Southern votes that we can't get."  
  
CJ raised her brow as she took the print-out from Leo. "Are you asking me if one of us went to the Post?"  
  
Leo cocked his head. He was angry. "I'm saying that I know how these things can happen! I don't care if you guys are friendly with the press, but there has to be a line you draw! I don't think I need to tell you how damaging this story looks! The first quote sounds arrogant, and the second makes it seems like senior aides don't all agree! Not to mention that we did *not* need to get dragged into a public discussion about our ticket before the convention!"  
  
"Leo! There is no way - NO WAY - that any of those quotes were fed directly to the press. I am going to personally vouch for every single member of this senior staff. Toby didn't talk - Sam didn't talk - Josh didn't talk - and I sure as hell didn't talk to Danny Concannon about John Hoynes."  
  
Leo's eyes were dark, smoldering balls of coal as he eyed the tall campaign spokesperson. "Well, unless he's pulling things from the clear blue sky, I am gonna go out on a limb and guess that he got these quotes from *someone*, CJ!"  
  
CJ stood opposite Leo in the large hotel suite, her fists clenched. She took a deep breath, her stomach heavy with nerves. The quotes sounded vaguely familiar, and CJ was wracking her brain for when and where they might have been said within Danny's earshot. "Anyone who was in the discussion about Hoynes and the Vice Presidency knows better than to go on the record with Danny or any other reporter about it!"  
  
Leo stared CJ down. "Your job is to control leaks. You need to let this staff know that they don't talk policy, they don't talk strategy, and they sure as hell don't give away personal opinion in the company of reporters - I don't care if they think they're off the record!"  
  
CJ knew it was time to stop arguing with Leo. She nodded and glanced down at the print out, really taking her time to read through it. As the words registered, something in CJ's head clicked. "I think I know how this happened....Oh my God..."  
  
The first quote sounded vaguely like Sam, but she very clearly remembered when Toby had mentioned the Southern votes. Shoving the print-out back at her boss, she scrambled for the door. "It might be too late to stop the story from running, but believe me, I'm gonna give Danny a run for his money."  
  
~*~  
  
CJ wanted to barge in on the gathered reporters; she wanted to break up the group and drag Danny into the middle of the street where he might reasonably be run over by a very large and very heavy vehicle. She wanted to twist his neck and then twist it again; her blood was boiling as over and over again she worked out how he'd gotten his quotes.  
  
The Governor was working the rope line with no end in sight - when he was done with all of the people gathered to see him, CJ knew he would take questions from the press. The final event of the day - a healthcare speech delivered to the Los Angeles County Nurses Association - had just ended, and they were headed back to the hotel to get ready before the evening's fundraiser. CJ had been waiting all day for the opportunity to confront Danny, and she knew that if she didn't corner him soon, she was going to blow.  
  
As the Governor continued to shake hands and sign autographs, CJ finally gave in to her anger and strode over to where Danny was covering the event. His eyes glimmered at her when he saw her, but Danny's smile fell when he caught sight of CJ's angry expression.  
  
Taking his elbow, she dragged him away from the crowd and towards the lobby of the nearby conference center. "Get inside. Now."  
  
Danny was confused; just the night before in New York, CJ had seemed perfectly happy with him. "What's going on?"  
  
As they walked into the now-vacant lobby of the center, the noise from the crowd outside vanished. CJ shut the door behind them and spun around to glare at the man she'd been getting closer and closer to over the past three weeks. "I *cannot* believe you would take advantage of me."  
  
Danny's eyes widened. "What!? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
CJ simultaneously smirked and snorted. "Don't play dumb with me, Danny. You quoted Sam and Toby! In Wisconsin, when I had to hide you in the bathroom, you listened to our conversation about Hoynes! You pulled the quotes!"  
  
Danny's jaw fell. "No, I absolutely did not! CJ, I heard nothing when I was in that bathroom! In fact, if you'd been in there to see, I had both of my hands over my ears so I wouldn't even *feel* like I was eavesdropping."  
  
CJ's jaw dropped in disgust; she didn't for a minute buy his denial. "This is sick, Danny! You betrayed my trust, both professionally and personally! You weren't even supposed to be in that room, and if Sam or Toby had known you were there, they never would have said those things!"  
  
Danny was growing frustrated; she just wasn't getting him. "CJ, listen to me! I promise you I didn't get the quotes from hiding in your bathroom!"  
  
CJ snorted, her temper rising "Well, then where the hell did you get them from, Danny!? Sam and Toby said exactly those words right there in that room!"  
  
Danny stepped closer to her, glanced around, and dropped his tone. "Well, they also said the same things outside in the hallway - I'm not going to reveal my source to you, but later that night, I got a tip from a guy who'd overheard them talking about Hoynes outside in the hall. I swear I wasn't listening to you guys while I was in the bathroom - and even if I had overheard anything, I'd never take quotes from it!"  
  
CJ felt like she was going to explode; she clenched her fists and tried to keep her hold on reality. "But you'll take quotes from *the guy* in the hallway!? I don't know *why* I'm having a hard time believing this, Danny! You know, you're a hell of a reporter. I knew who you were long before we ever met, but if this is how you get your news...."  
  
"CJ!" Danny's voice was an explosion. "I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
CJ dropped her tone to dangerous levels as their eyes burned into one another "I thought you had integrity, that's all. I thought you were better than this."  
  
Before Danny could respond, CJ had turned on her heels and thrashed through the conference center door, leaving the reporter all alone in the lobby.  
  
~*~  
  
Abbey Bartlet frowned as CJ finished her story. They were alone in the Governor's suite, both women dressed to the nines for the rapidly approaching Hollywood fundraiser.  
  
"CJ, I don't know what to tell you. I think Danny could be telling you the truth," Abbey said, carefully studying the taller woman's face. "You should talk to Toby and Sam."  
  
CJ sighed heavily, sadly, as she adjusted her strapless, royal blue Donna Karan gown. Glancing at Abbey, CJ felt like she was going to cry. She believed that Danny had done something wrong; what's more, CJ couldn't believe she had let her heart get in the way of her head. She had gotten hurt, and it all could have been avoided. "I don't need to check the quotes - I was right there. I guess Danny's career is more important to him than whatever we had going on."  
  
Abbey looked stunning in her black satin Oscar de la Renta. She shook her coifed head. "Maybe he took advantage of the situation, maybe he didn't. I'm willing to bet that he's not lying when he said he had a source."  
  
"It just seems so unlikely that Sam and Toby spoke so candidly outside of the room - especially when they'd already said the same things to me and Josh inside," CJ took a deep breath, fighting the lump in her throat as she avoided Abbey's eyes. "I really thought Danny cared about me."  
  
Abbey's voice was firm. "I've seen the way he looks at you, CJ. Trust me - he does care."  
  
"You know, I knew this would happen, Abbey, but I didn't think it would happen so fast or so hard." CJ sighed, hating the way Danny had been so easily able to hurt her. Their short, pre-amble to a relationship had affected her more than she liked to admit.  
  
Abbey touched the younger woman's hand. "Claudia, you need to confirm this with Toby and Sam before you continue to jump to conclusions. You could be giving up on Danny too soon."  
  
CJ's head jerked up at Abbey's soft use of her first name. With a deep breath and forced smile, CJ forced a shift in the conversation. "Abbey, you're the only one who knows about this, so can we just keep it-"  
  
Abbey nodded seriously. "My lips are sealed. Promise me you'll talk with Sam and Toby?"  
  
CJ sighed "Yeah. I guess I should."  
  
At that moment, the door cracked open to reveal Carol. "Mrs. Bartlet? CJ? The limousines are ready and the Governor and the staff are waiting."  
  
CJ cocked her head at the shorter woman. "Let's go."  
  
Abbey gathered her wrap and eyed the press secretary. "Try to have some fun tonight, CJ."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet," CJ nodded firmly as she followed the Governor's wife out into the hall. She would have a few drinks and party it up at the fundraiser; the hurt and the torment she was feeling from Danny's betrayal would melt away, and in the morning, the redhead would be no more than just another reporter on the road with Bartlet for America.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's the Governor?" CJ sipped on yet another glass of champagne and sidled up to Toby as he stood grouchily by the pool. He looked uncomfortable in his tux as he stood quietly nursing a Jack Daniels.  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was chewing out Sam for the latest draft of the Illinois speech," Toby grunted. "He hates 'the opponent'. He wants to call Hoynes by name."  
  
"We're not there yet, silly!" CJ giggled, feeling more than buzzed from the alcohol. She'd lost count of her drinks after the sixth. "Illinois is like, two weeks away."  
  
Toby nodded and looked out into the part, a moment of silence passing between them. When he noticed CJ still standing beside him, he turned back to her. "Did you want something?  
  
CJ hummed as she sipped more champagne. She was enjoying her growing dizziness. "I think I was supposed to talk to you about something, but I really can't remember."  
  
Josh appeared from behind the two and broke into the conversation. "Leo said Larry Posner wants ten minutes with the Governor."  
  
"Well, then, let's give the man what he wants," CJ purred, her words slightly drawn out. "What did he help us raise tonight, eighty-six thousand million dollars?"  
  
Josh slanted his eyes at CJ and quickly took away her glass. "It was actually right around seven million, and stop drinking. Now."  
  
CJ sighed breathily as she crossed her arms over her brilliant blue gown. She sharply tilted her head towards Josh, her curly hair falling into her hazy eyes. "Oh, but Josh, I need to keep drinking! The last twelve hours have been completely unprecedented, defying even the worst predictions and trouncing my prior record for the worst day ever. Don't even try to tell me otherwise - alcohol is my last and only tie to sanity."  
  
"She's always been a wordy drunk," Toby slyly explained to Josh. Turning to CJ, the bearded man eyed his longtime friend with a mixture of amusement and concern. "What happened?"  
  
CJ hiccupped as she stole back her glass and quickly downed the rest of the champagne. "Wait until you see the Post tomorrow morning. You'll never in a million years figure out how the quotes got there, but wham! There they are! Like a fat man in a Speedo!"  
  
Josh grinned; it wasn't often that CJ consumed enough alcohol to get her truly tipsy. "That was a visual, CJ, that I really didn't need."  
  
CJ murmured something inaudible and suddenly, randomly slipped away from Josh and Toby. They watched her head towards Donna and Sam, and with shrugs for one another, the two men went back to the party.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh tapped Sam on the shoulder, interrupting what appeared to be an intimate conversation that he was having with an insanely attractive blonde. With an indulgent grin, Josh eyed the young lady. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Sam?"  
  
Sam reluctantly tore himself away from the blonde and moved in Josh's direction. "Was that really necessary? That's Sheila. She's an *actress*."  
  
Josh narrowed his brow and lowered his voice. "What do I care? Listen, do you know what CJ was talking about before?"  
  
Sam shook his head, eyes wandering back over to Sheila, who was smiling invitingly. "No."  
  
Josh snapped his fingers in Sam's face, bringing the dark-haired man's attention back. "Well, she was a little drunk, but she mentioned that there were some quotes set to appear in tomorrow's Post."  
  
"What's the piece about?" Sam asked, tapping his chin.  
  
"I don't know," Josh shook his head.  
  
"Who wrote it?"  
  
Josh shrugged. "I don't know that either"  
  
"Who's quoted?" Sam tried again.  
  
"Don't know," Josh repeated.  
  
"And CJ didn't say if they were good quotes or bad quotes?"  
  
"Not specifically," Josh admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Wow. You're fully briefed," Sam smirked. He cocked his head towards where he'd been standing. "I'm gonna be talking to Sheila."  
  
"Knock yourself out," Josh chuckled, his eyes shifting along the terrace until they landed suddenly on the pool. "Whoa, Sam!"  
  
Sam stopped mid-way in between Josh and the blonde. Stepping back to where Josh stood, Sam followed his friend's eyes. "Is that CJ?"  
  
"None other," Josh's tone rose, humor in his voice. Almost all of the party guests gathered outside near the pool were watching the scene unfold, catcalls, whistles, and light applause washing through the crowd.  
  
Sam's jaw dropped in amusement. "Is she doing The Jackal!?"  
  
"On the diving board!" Josh confirmed, both men in humored disbelief at their campaign spokeswoman's behavior. CJ's favorite piece of acid jazz had somehow found it's way onto the outdoor speaker system, and the six- foot beauty had launched a rare performance of the sexy song. As she lip- synched the words, her arms slithered about as her hips swayed, her hair in her eyes and her lips moving enticingly - all the men in the room, and more than a few of the women, were riveted.  
  
The two men watched with mouths wide open as Roberto Benigni emerged from the crowd. Slowly but animatedly, he sneaked up behind CJ, who was completely unaware of his presence. The famously eccentric Italian actor crept along the diving board and reached his target, a loud splash immediately following. A ripple of laughter rushed through the gathered group of Bartlet supporters, and as CJ bobbed to the surface of the water, hearty cheering and applause followed.  
  
Toby rushed onto terrace, having heard the ruckus outside. He screeched to a stop in front of Sam and Josh. "What happened!? I was inside - Oh my God, why is CJ in the pool?"  
  
Sam grinned, his eyes still trained on CJ as she was helped out of the water by the same culprit who had pushed her in. "Roberto Benigni just pushed CJ into the pool."  
  
Toby pulled at his bowtie and shook his head. "He's Italian. He can't vote in our elections! Why is he here?"  
  
Josh chuckled as CJ slipped back down into the water, in her slightly drunken state, having lost her balance on the ladder. "He may not be American, but his dollars are. And he's providing some of the best entertainment we've had in a while."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes as CJ finally made it to dry land, her Donna Karan gown dripping, her hair curly and tight as she took a wobbly bow. The applause was still coming from the crowd, Sam was still grinning, and Josh found himself in a full-blown belly laugh. Tonight, CJ was in a very unique mood, that much was for sure, and everyone at the party certainly appreciated whatever had put her there. As CJ slipped out of her sandals, which had somehow clung to her feet during her pool plunge, she looked around at everyone's amused and entertained faces, wishing she felt as silly and as happy as she looked. * 


	8. Eight Apologies in Ohio

TITLE: Eight Apologies in Ohio  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
  
SUMMARY: Pre-WH, Campaign-fic. Eighth in the Campaign Snapshots series  
  
SPOILERS: Nope.  
  
NOTE: This is a shorter part, mostly a continuation of 'Seven Million in L.A.". Rhonda, thank you for the plot-hatching. You saved Danny! :-)  
  
~*~  
  
Leo walked down the aisle of the Bartlet for America campaign plane and joined the Governor, who was sitting in the back sipping his coffee. "Good morning, Sir."  
  
Jed grumbled something inaudible before looking up at his old friend. "You sure leaving this morning is a good idea?"  
  
Leo was firm. "Josh thinks we need to spend some real time in Ohio. Hollywood likes you better than they like Hoynes, anyway."  
  
"What is this that I keep hearing about CJ and Roberto Benigni?" Governor Bartlet suddenly asked, his eyes full of curiosity.  
  
Leo chuckled, a grin crossing his features. "He pushed her into the pool last night."  
  
"Was he drunk?"  
  
"No, but CJ was."  
  
Jed shook his head. "Well, I hope she's talking to Danny Concannon about this morning's Post. It looks like it could be a thing."  
  
Leo pointed at the front of the plane where the senior staff was gathered. "They're dealing with it."  
  
"Good," Jed grumped. "If anyone needs me, I'll be asleep."  
  
Leo sighed heavily as the Governor closed his eyes and shut out the world. The plane taxied down the runway, picked up speed and stormed into the sky. In another three hours, they would touch down in Cleveland.  
  
~*~  
  
Toby and Sam sat beside one another, waiting for the remainder of the campaign staffers to board the chartered plane. Both men held their own copy of the morning's Washington Post, both nervously awaiting CJ's reaction.  
  
"So, we're going to get in trouble," Sam stated somberly.  
  
Toby nodded slowly. "Trouble," he said with a smirk, "is going to get us."  
  
Sam turned sharply towards Toby. "Can you believe that a guy who works in Housekeeping at a Madison, Wisconsin Marriott really knows how to pick up the phone and call Danny Concannon?"  
  
Toby slid his eyes back into his head, already anticipating a headache. "Huh. That seems to be what happened."  
  
Sam sighed heavily. "I never thought for a minute that talking to that guy would result in this," he said, gesturing angrily at the paper. "He just seemed like an interested citizen. But he gave our quotes to Danny!"  
  
"Yes," Toby muttered. "Yes, he did."  
  
"The housekeeping guy!" Sam cried. "The guy from the hallway!"  
  
Toby glared at the younger man. "You know, saying it over and over again isn't going to take away the irony."  
  
Sam shut up and stared back down at the paper. He was almost halfway through his third read of Danny's story when he felt a hand sharply smack the back his head.  
  
"Lucy? Ricky? If you please?"  
  
Toby and Sam exchanged worried glances as they scrambled to follow CJ. Moving part of the way down the aisle, CJ picked out her seat of choice. Once she was settled, she looked up at the standing men and raised her chin. Her voice was calm and soft when she spoke. "I know these quotes are from you guys. First things first, please tell me that you didn't go to Danny Concannon with this."  
  
Toby's eyes were intense. "No, we didn't talk directly to Danny."  
  
Faint surprise registered on CJ's face. "Not directly?"  
  
Sam took a deep breath. "You're probably going to kill us, and believe me, I don't deny that we deserve it, but before you go completely crazy, I want you to know that-"  
  
"Sam!" CJ interjected, her impatience boiling over as her anxiety began to grow. Had Danny been telling her the truth? "Get on with it!"  
  
Toby leaned forward. "In Madison, when we left your room after our discussion about Hoynes, Josh went off to find Donna and Sam and I were standing there talking."  
  
CJ nodded. "In the hall?"  
  
"Yes. There was a guy passing by - a member of the housekeeping staff. He asked us if we were with the Bartlet campaign. He'd heard us talking about Hoynes, and we had a brief conversation with him. He was really friendly, he seemed really interested in Bartlet, and he even agreed with the things we said to him - but it turns out that he took it to Danny. We were naïve, and it won't happen again."  
  
CJ took a deep, level breath. She glanced down at the ground, in disbelief. Danny hadn't lied to her; he hadn't eavesdropped from the bathroom - he had gotten the quotes the good old fashioned way: from a source. CJ raised her eyes back to Toby and Sam, her voice soft. "Okay. Thanks, guys."  
  
Sam was confused. "Wait, you're not going to rip us apart?"  
  
CJ shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. She felt horrible; she'd given Danny absolutely no benefit of the doubt. What's more, she very well *could* have been the cause of this leak - she was just lucky this time. She sighed. "No, no. I'm not upset with you guys. Let's just try to be more careful about who we talk to, ok?"  
  
Sam was about to say something, but Toby caught the dullness in CJ's eyes. As one of her oldest friends, the sadness in CJ's expression was only clear to Toby, and he knew it was time to drop the conversation. Pushing the younger man back up the aisle, Toby nodded at CJ. "Take it easy. We'll talk before landing."  
  
CJ nodded wordlessly. Landing. The first thing she would do once they were on the ground again was find Danny. She owed him an apology. She probably owed him eight. It wasn't going to be easy to take back the things she said, but as the plane headed east, CJ knew she had no other option, unless she wanted to lose Danny's friendship. A romantic relationship might be completely impossible, but Danny was a good person: something CJ felt that at the moment, she was not.  
  
~*~  
  
Danny Concannon knew that CJ had been trying to get him alone all day long. A few of his fellow reporters had mentioned that she'd been looking for him, and a number of different times along the way in Cleveland, he'd caught her pleading eyes. He didn't know why he was ignoring her attempts at a conversation; all Danny knew was that he felt hurt, sad, and thrown by what had happened the day before in Los Angeles.  
  
CJ had completely attacked him, giving him zero opportunity to explain himself - and when he'd tried, she'd laughed off the truth. Danny had always known that CJ was a spitfire; he loved that about her, he loved her passion and the standards she set for herself and those around her. He loved the way she wouldn't take second best, and because of that, Danny knew that nothing with CJ could really ever be easy. But he hadn't expected her to label him a liar, and he certainly hadn't expected her to take everything so personally.  
  
As Danny stood in the hallway outside of the Cleveland Holiday Inn Bartlet for America suite of rooms, he realized that he should have known. He and CJ were never going to be able to keep their work and their relationship separate from one another. They played for different teams - she controlled the news that he was supposed to write about, and their romance had been doomed from the start. It was just too bad; the attraction that had pulled them together seemed to be the very same attraction that was pushing them apart.  
  
Finally getting up his courage, Danny knocked on the hotel room door and waited for someone to answer. He had to talk to CJ, and he knew she had to talk to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, so the Cincinnati office requested that we stop there if it was at all possible," Sam reported, his mouth stuffed with chips. He crunched down and continued talking. "They have a huge volunteer base, and they said they could get as many as 700 people at a rally."  
  
Josh walked across the Governor's suite of rooms, a print-out in hand. "Donna spent nearly all day on the phone with Congresswoman Callahan's office. They want to endorse, but she'll only do it if we can pull together a separate event *in* Dayton."  
  
Toby tossed a pretzel into his mouth, cracking down on it loudly. He glanced at CJ. "Was that your district?"  
  
CJ looked up from the spread of papers before her. "What?"  
  
"Callahan?"  
  
CJ shook back to reality; she'd been distracted all day with thoughts of Danny. "Oh, yeah. That was my district."  
  
Leo broke in, waving his pen in the air. "Hate to insult the Congresswoman, but Callahan's endorsement alone is not big enough to take us to Dayton. I say we'll be there only if we can turn it into at least half a day."  
  
Sam nodded, grabbed the bag of chips, and hopped up. "I'll get on the phone and see what else I can put together. Governor, what do you think?"  
  
Everyone turned to the easy chair where Governor Bartlet was sitting, his feet casually propped up on a stool. He looked skeptically at his staff. "I don't even need to be in the room for this meeting, that's what I think."  
  
Leo's expression fell sharply. He was getting sick and tired of the Governor's lousy attitude, and it was time to do something about it. Turning to Sam, Toby, Josh, and CJ, the former Labor Secretary sighed. "Give us ten minutes alone. Josh, have Donna start pulling stats for New York's gun speech - Sam needs to round out the final draft. Toby, please call back CNN and tell them we'll have the Governor for Inside Politics tomorrow afternoon. And CJ? Try and get together a voter list for the Dayton district."  
  
Everyone nodded, agreeing to their assigned tasks. As the group began to disperse, Margaret appeared in the living area of the suite. "Excuse me, CJ? Danny Concannon is looking for you."  
  
Toby and Sam momentarily stiffened up, and CJ glanced nervously towards the door. She cleared her throat and forged ahead, the first one to make her way out of the room. It was time to make her apologies.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as she reached the hallway, CJ cocked her head to the left and began walking in silence. Danny followed, confused, but as he realized that Toby, Josh, and Sam had also come out into the hall, the reporter understood.  
  
Coming to the end of the hallway, and after the three men had gotten onto the elevator, CJ put her hands on her hips and leaned tentatively closer to Danny. Her eyes were full of remorse, and her lips were twisted into a nervous frown. "I owe you an apology."  
  
Danny nodded firmly, his eyes strong. "Yes. Yes, you do."  
  
CJ took a deep breath. "I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions. I assumed something without check the facts. I said some very harsh things to you that aren't true. I was full of undue anger, and I am very sorry. I hope this won't affect our friendship."  
  
Danny studied her expression and crossed his arms over his chest. "Our friendship?"  
  
"Yeah," CJ said shyly, her lashes fluttering as she dipped her eyes. "Danny, this was bad. If we keep exploring this thing," CJ gestured between their bodies, "I think something even worse will happen."  
  
Danny's eyes twinkled as he tried to ignore her serious topic of conversation. "Like another fully-clothed plunge into a pool? I have to tell you, CJ, that was pretty hot."  
  
CJ sighed with frustration. "Danny, did you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you." Danny snapped back to reality and cocked his head. He had a look of defeat written over his face, and before CJ could feel her heart crack, Danny's words broke into her whirling thoughts. "CJ, I'm in love with you. I know that might sound ridiculous under the circumstances - we haven't know each other all that long, but I always said I'd know The One when I met her. But if you just want to be just friends, at this point, I guess there are no other roads that you'll agree to go down with me."  
  
CJ swallowed hard, moisture rising in her eyes as she clenched her fists. "Danny," she hissed, fending off tears, "You know that it's not my feelings that are stopping me from this! It's my common sense! It should be yours! We work in serious fields! We're going to get in trouble!"  
  
Danny put both hands up in retreat as he backed away from the tall, emotional woman. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but it was a double-edged sword, and he'd already pushed CJ too far. "It's fine, CJ. It's fine. I completely respect and understand what you're saying. And in the future, when things change - maybe we can pick up where we left off."  
  
"Danny!" CJ cried out, panicked as he turned and began walking away. "Danny, wait!"  
  
He didn't stop walking as he looked over his shoulder. "You can't have it both ways. I'm sorry."  
  
CJ watched him walk down the hallway and into the stairwell, her vision blurred for the tears clouding her eyes. Fear shot through her veins as she began to question what she'd done; had she just blown her one chance at happiness? Was she ever again going to feel the same way as she'd felt when she was with Danny? CJ's stomach clenched as more tears spilled over onto her cheeks, and as she leaned against the wall in the hotel hallway, she wondered what was next. * 


End file.
